Temps qui attend, temps qui espère
by Maie Pop's
Summary: Aout 2009 : Esmée Cullen monte réveiller sa fille Bella, mais ne la trouve pas dans sa chambre. Son mari et ses fils Emmett et Edward rentrent, inquiets et décident de prévenir la police. Deux jours plus tard, sa voiture est retrouvée à la gare, une lettre adressée à ses parents sur le siège passager. Elle est partie. Et depuis le temps, sans elle, passe.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Il y a deux sortes de temps, il y a le temps qui attend et le temps qui espère"**_

Jascques Brel, "L'Ostendaire"

* * *

Résumé : Aout 2009 : Esmée Cullen monte réveiller sa fille Bella, mais ne la trouve pas dans sa chambre. Son mari et ses fils Emmett et Edward rentrent, inquiets et décident de prévenir la police. Deux jours plus tard, sa voiture est retrouvée à la gare, une lettre adressée à ses parents sur le siège passager. Elle est partie. Et depuis, le temps, sans elle, passe.

Pairing : Jasper Withock, Isabella Marie Cullen.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire est de moi.

Rating : M. Juste au cas où.

Genre : Family, romance.

Note de l'auteure : Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, voici une toute nouvelle histoire. Rien à voir avec l'histoire dont j'ai parlé dans un chapitre de Here we go again. Cette dernière, j'attends d'avoir écrit encore quelques chapitres avant de la poster. J'espère ne pas tarder.

Non, cette nouvelle histoire, j'en ai eu l'idée il y a quelques jours, et elle m'obsédait. J'ai donc décidé de l'écrire. Et depuis, eh bien, j'écris. Elle ne sera pas longue, les chapitres sont plutôt petits, et peu nombreux, enfin je pense.

Je ne suis pas encore bien sur de où je vais, mais une chose est sure, j'y vais. Pour la peine, je posterais très souvent, peut-être quotidiennement. Je ne sais pas encore. Mais j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

« Nous sommes si accoutumés à nous déguiser aux autres qu'à la fin, nous nous déguisons à nous même »

François de la Rochefoucauld

* * *

Elle tata les melons qui se présentaient devant elle. En cette saison, sur les étales de fruits exposés en plein soleil, on n'était jamais trop prudents. Elle en choisi un qui lui semblait mur et le posa dans son panier de victuailles. Puis elle marcha jusqu'à la caisse, paya son du et reçu le ticket qu'elle n'avait pas demandé. Elle rangea le tout précieusement dans le portefeuille et rejoignit Emily qui l'attendait plus loin. Ensemble, elles se mirent à marcher sur le trottoir en direction de leurs maisons respectives.

- Que vas-tu faire de bon à manger ce soir Bella ?

Elle reteint une grimace.

- Je pensais lui faire un rôti de porc.

- C'est une excellente idée. Je sais qu'il en raffole. Il le dit souvent à Sam, en fait à chaque fois que tu en fais, rit son amie.

Elles continuèrent à marcher en silence.

- Et… sinon… vous en êtes où pour le bébé ?

Bella soupira fortement. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir parler d'autre chose. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ressasser toujours le même sujet de conversation, avec tout le monde. Cet endroit manquait cruellement d'intimité.

- Nous continuons d'essayer. Je crois qu'il devient un peu impatient. Même s'il ne le montre pas.

Emily lui fit un petit sourire compatissant, alors qu'elle lui effleurait le bras dans un geste de soutien.

- Je suis sure que ça va venir. Il faut continuer d'essayer, et ne pas perdre espoir. Et puis, la pratique n'a rien de désagréable, hein ?

Bella écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Il était rare qu'elle aborde ce sujet de conversation avec Emily. Cette dernière ne parlait jamais de sexe. Elle finit par se remettre de sa surprise, le plus vite possible. Elle ne voulait pas que la jeune femme le remarque.

- C'est sûr…

Ce disant, elles étaient arrivées devant chez elles. Voisines depuis plusieurs années, elles faisaient toujours leurs courses ensemble. Elles se saluèrent rapidement, et Bella entra chez elle. Elle se fit discrète, ne voulant pas réveiller Jacob qui ne partirait pas avant une bonne heure, s'il dormait encore. Il était toujours très tôt. Cependant, elle comprit bien vite que ce dernier était debout. Et les éclats de voix qui lui parvenaient lui indiquaient qu'il ne se trouvait pas seul. De la cuisine, elle risqua un coup d'œil au salon, pour le trouver debout, de dos, faisant face à Seth.

- Comment as-tu pu être d'accord avec ça ? Elle n'a que 13 ans, hurlait ce dernier.

- Je suis d'accord avec la décision de papa. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle. Et c'est son père, c'est lui qui décide.

- C'est ma sœur et il est hors de question que…

- C'est ma sœur aussi je te rappelle ! Et tu n'as que 17 ans, tu es un gamin, qu'est-ce que tu sais de la vie, hein ? Cette décision ne te revient absolument pas !

Elle entendit la respiration difficile de Seth. Elle savait qu'à l'heure actuelle il fulminait, et qu'il essayait de se contrôler. Le sujet était grave. Mais il l'était toujours quand il s'agissait de Leah. Seth était très protecteur envers sa petite sœur, ce que Bella comprenait parfaitement.

Elle se remit à la préparation de son repas ; elle ne voulait pas être surprise en train d'écouter une conversation qui ne la regardait pas. Elle entendit la porte claquer et sut que la conversation n'avait de toute façon pas été plus loin. Elle entendit les pas de son mari résonner dans le salon, se dirigeant vers elle, et un frisson la parcourut.

- Ah, tu es là.

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle retourna un visage souriant vers lui, ne voulant pas qu'il sache qu'elle avait entendu la conversation, ou, tout du moins, qu'elle s'en préoccupait. Il embrassa sa joue et s'assit à table, prenant le journal. Elle s'avança vers la cafetière et lui servit un café serré, comme il l'aimait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares de bon pour ce midi ?

- Ton plat préféré.

Il lui sourit, et attrapa sa hanche, enroulant son bras autour d'elle.

- J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir une femme comme toi. Un vrai cordon bleu qui me prépare exactement ce que je veux sans même le savoir. J'ai su dès que je t'ai vue que tu étais faite pour moi.

Elle lui sourit, caressa son bras et se défit de son emprise gentiment. Et retourna à la préparation de son plat.

- Qu'as-tu de prévu aujourd'hui, chérie ?

- J'ai pas mal de travail dans la maison. Je voulais profiter du beau temps pour nettoyer le linge de la maison. Les couettes, les rideaux, … ainsi, je pourrais les faire sécher au soleil.

- C'est une excellente idée.

- Et puis, je suis censée aller faire cours à ton frère et ta sœur…

Il se tendit instantanément.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Comme tu l'as certainement entendu, Seth n'est pas très content des projets que Papa a fait pour Leah.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et hésita.

- Je pourrais peut-être lui en parler, tenter de lui faire entendre raison. Lui faire comprendre que c'est dans les meilleurs intérêts de sa sœur.

Elle n'en avait absolument pas l'intention, mais elle ne voulait pas que les deux jeunes gens manquent leur journée hebdomadaire de classe.

- Tu ferais ça ? C'est très gentil à toi. J'avais l'impression que tu n'étais pas pour cette idée non plus.

- Je me disais qu'elle était peut-être un peu jeune. Mais je vous fais confiance, à Billy et à toi. Vous savez mieux que personne ce qui est bon pour elle. Et puis, j'y ai repensé et je me suis dit qu'il fallait assurer son avenir, et j'ai revu mon jugement. Mais même si je ne l'avais pas fait, je n'aurais pas été contre toi. Nous sommes mariés, nous faisons front ensemble.

Elle l'entendit se relever, alors qu'elle n'avait pas osé tourner la tête, de peur qu'il ne comprenne qu'elle mentait. Il s'approcha d'elle et très vite elle sentit son souffle dans son cou. Il posa sa main sur sa hanche et embrassa sa nuque, juste au dessous de son oreille. Elle se tendit à son contact.

- Comme je le disais, j'ai beaucoup de chance, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Puis il s'écarta et soupira.

- Mais je ne sais toujours pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu y ailles aujourd'hui. Seth se rebelle de plus en plus. Il est agressif, même avec Papa.

Elle se retourna et força un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- C'est normal mon amour, il a 17 ans. Il fait juste sa crise d'adolescence. Tous les garçons passent par là à un moment donné ou à un autre. Mais dans très peu de temps, il reviendra à la raison et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Ses paroles semblèrent le toucher, parce qu'il se relaxa instantanément.

- Je préfèrerais quand même que tu y ailles demain. De plus, Sue doit s'absenter, et Papa ne sera pas là non plus. Il sera plus facile de lui parler. Tu n'auras qu'à écarter Leah, elle n'est pas encore au courant. Il sera plus réceptif s'il est seul avec toi. En plus, avec toi, il est calme. Il te fait confiance.

C'était parfait. Elle était contente d'avoir un moment seul avec lui. Il faudrait qu'elle pense ce soir à ce qu'elle allait lui dire, comment elle pourrait présenter les choses pour éviter qu'il ne se braque. Lui parler n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais elle se refusait à le laisser se dépatouiller tout seul.

- Bon, je file. A ce midi.

Elle l'embrassa, comme tous les matins. Et il sortit.

* * *

Elle éteignit les lumières sur le porche, rentra dans la maison et ferma la porte à clef. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, elle vit du coin de l'œil Jacob éteindre la télévision, et marcher vers les escaliers.

- Je vais me coucher, tu viens ?

Elle le suivit dans les escaliers, mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit, elle tourna à droite.

- Je passe par la salle de bain, je te rejoins.

Elle entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte à clef derrière elle. Elle s'abaissa au niveau de la baignoire, et retira un carreau du petit muret qui la soutenait. Elle plongea la main à l'intérieur du trou et tâtonna. Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait et sortit un pull. Elle en ouvrit la poche intérieure et prit la petite plaquette dans ses mains. Elle prit l'une des pilules qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur et l'avala. Elle remit la plaquette à l'intérieur du sweet, celui-ci dans le trou et repositionna le carreau. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les toilettes et tira la chasse d'eau. Elle se regarda un instant dans le miroir et se laissa aller à penser, à se souvenir. Un instant seulement, avant de fermer la lumière et de sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre son lit et son mari.

* * *

Elle se tenait devant la porte d'entrée des Back. Elle lissa sa jupe, et repositionna une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle était nerveuse. Elle inspira un grand coup et frappa trois petits coups. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Seth, justement celui qu'elle voulait voir. Il parut surpris de la voir, puis ses traits se teintèrent de compréhension.

- Salut Bella, tu es là pour les cours j'imagine ?

- Salut Seth, oui je suis là pour ça.

- Leah n'est pas là, elle est partie avec S... maman faire des emplettes pour… enfin tu sais.

- Oh. Tu es seul ?

Il fronça les yeux, ne comprenant pas sa question.

- Oui. Pourquoi, tu… ?

- Parfait. Je voulais justement te parler. Tu me laisses entrer ?

Il s'écarta et elle pénétra dans la maison. Il referma la porte derrière elle et la précéda. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine, à l'arrière, où ils s'installèrent autour de la table. Il inspira un grand coup, et la regarda, déterminé.

- Ecoute, Bella. Si tu es là pour me faire changer d'avis, ça n'arrivera pas.

Elle réfléchit un instant, toujours hésitante sur la marche à suivre.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, Seth. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir que je peux te faire confiance. Si Jacob apprend un seul mot sur ce que je vais te dire, il ne me le pardonnera pas. Et tu sais ce que ça signifie pour moi.

Il releva la tête, intrigué et sérieux.

- Jacob a beau être mon frère, lui et moi ne nous sommes jamais vraiment entendus… et c'est un euphémisme. Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment le lui dire. Et une fois qu'elle aurait prononcé ces mots, aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible. Il aurait son futur entre les mains, et elle n'était pas prête à dépendre du bon vouloir de quelqu'un. Pas encore une fois. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Tu dois me promettre de ne rien parler de ce que je vais te dire à personne, et de l'oublier une fois que je te l'aurais dit. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'on ait trouvé une solution. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

Il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant. Il avait confiance en elle. Et elle avait confiance en lui. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

- Jacob n'est pas ton frère. Tout comme Billy n'est pas ton père.

* * *

Bon, vous ne devez pas comprendre grand chose. Mais c'est normal ! J'espère que cela vous a quand même plu. Prochain chapitre posté demain ! Sur ce, une bonne fin de journée, et un excellent début de week end !


	2. Chapter 2

Résumé : Aout 2009 : Esmée Cullen monte réveiller sa fille Bella, mais ne la trouve pas dans sa chambre. Son mari et ses fils Emmett et Edward rentrent, inquiets et décident de prévenir la police. Deux jours plus tard, sa voiture est retrouvée à la gare, une lettre adressée à ses parents sur le siège passager. Elle est partie. Et depuis le temps, sans elle, passe.

Pairing : Jasper Withock, Isabella Marie Cullen.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire est de moi.

Rating : M. Juste au cas où.

Genre : Family, romance.

Note de l'auteure : Voici le deuxième chapitre. Un tout petit peu plus long je crois. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_« Pour tester les valeurs morales d'une société, il suffit de regarder comment elle traite ses enfants »_

Dietrich Bonhoeffer

* * *

_Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment le lui dire. Et une fois qu'elle aurait prononcé ces mots, aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible. Il aurait son futur entre les mains, et elle n'était pas prête à dépendre du bon vouloir de quelqu'un. Pas encore une fois. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. _

- _Tu dois me promettre de ne rien parler de ce que je vais te dire à personne, et de l'oublier une fois que je te l'aurais dit. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'on ait trouvé une solution. D'accord ?_

- _D'accord._

_Il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant. Il avait confiance en elle. Et elle avait confiance en lui. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança._

- _Jacob n'est pas ton frère. Tout comme Billy n'est pas ton père._

* * *

Il ne cilla pas une seule seconde.

- Je sais.

Ce fut son tour d'être prise au dépourvu.

- Co… comment ça tu… tu étais au courant ?

Il hésita un instant. Ce devait certainement être son plus grand secret, et il n'était peut-être pas prêt à le lui dévoiler. Il se leva, et partit fureter un peu partout dans la cuisine. Elle comprit vite ce qu'il faisait. Il avait beau se savoir seul, il avait besoin de s'assurer que personne n'écouterait leur conversation. Besoin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans les parages. Elle avait beau être l'adulte, son geste la rassura. Enfin, elle n'avait que cinq ans de plus que lui après tout. Il finit par se rassoir, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai surpris une conversation entre maman et papa, enfin Billy, l'année dernière. Mais je m'en doutais depuis plus longtemps que ça. J'ai comme des souvenirs. C'est très flou cependant. Et toi ? Ca m'étonnerait que Jacob ait partagé ça avec toi.

Elle lui sourit, malicieuse.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à écouter aux portes.

- Est-ce que tu sais autre chose ?

- Je sais que ta mère est arrivée il y a près de 14 ans ici, toi sous le bras et enceinte de Leah. Elle avait rencontré Billy et avait quitté son mari. Ton père s'appelle Harry Clearwater, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment le trouver.

- Wouaoh. Je peux enfin mettre un nom sur ce visage. Et bien sur, il n'y a pas internet dans cet endroit pourri ! s'énerva-t-il.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler. Elle voulait lui laisser le temps de digérer les informations qu'elle venait de lui donner. Ce serait plus simple qu'elle ne le pensait, puisque de toute évidence, il en connaissait déjà une partie avant qu'elle ne s'en mêle. Il finit par relever la tête dans sa direction.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle sursauta, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il parle si vite, et il avait abruptement interrompu ses pensées. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça, pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi maintenant, Bella ? Pourquoi me le dire maintenant.

- Il y a plusieurs raisons. Déjà, tu as 17 ans. Je n'aurais pas pu te dire ça quand je l'ai apprit, tu n'en avais que 13. Je l'ai apprit à mon arrivée ici. Et puis, les choses sont plus pressées, maintenant que Leah…

Quelques rides apparurent sur son front alors que ses sourcils s'incurvaient.

- Quelles choses Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui presse ?

Voilà la raison de sa visite. Elle prenait un risque.

- Notre départ. Je veux m'en aller Seth. J'ai voulu m'en aller dès mon arrivée ici, il y a quatre ans. J'ai peut-être fait semblant, mais cette idée n'a jamais quitté mon esprit. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen, et je ronge mon frein depuis. Mais maintenant, je veux vous emmener avec moi, et sans plus tarder. On ne peut pas laisser Leah… Elle est si jeune. Je ne veux pas qu'elle passe par ce par quoi je suis passée il y a quatre ans.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, et rejeta la tête en arrière, comme soulagé d'un énorme poids. Quand il la regarda de nouveau, elle put y lire toute la reconnaissance qu'il avait pour elle en cet instant. Reconnaissant de pouvoir enfin s'appuyer sur quelqu'un d'autre, de pouvoir enfin compter sur une autre personne, d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui vous protège. Il s'était cru seul pendant si longtemps, alors qu'il était si jeune. Elle lui sourit. Pas besoin de merci pour ça. Ils étaient si jeunes quand elle était arrivée. Elle les avait tout de suite aimés, lui et sa sœur.

- Il faut que je sache si tu partiras avec moi Seth. Nous prendrons Leah avec nous, même si ça semble compliqué. On y arrivera. Peut-être pas demain, mais bientôt. Mais je ne pourrais pas partir si je dois te laisser derrière. Je ne partirais pas sans toi. Je sais que laisser ta mère derrière…

Son visage se ferma instantanément, et elle eut peur qu'il ne lui réponde ce qu'elle avait appréhendé. Mais une fois encore, il la surprit. Il était bien plus mature que ses 17 ans ne lui donnaient crédit.

- Elle n'est plus ma mère depuis qu'elle a accordé à Billy le droit de marier sa fille de 13 ans. Et ça fait longtemps de toute façon que nous nous sommes éloignés. On ne fait pas ça à ses enfants. On ne les prive pas d'un père pour les amener dans un endroit pareil. On ne les expose pas à ce genre de risque. A ce genre d'hommes.

Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle se rendit alors compte à quel point tous ses muscles pouvaient être tendus. Elle senti chaque partie d'elle se relaxer progressivement.

- Bien. Alors au boulot. On doit trouver un moyen et il se pourrait que j'aie une idée.

* * *

Elle tenta de se relaxer alors qu'elle sentait le souffle erratique de Jacob dans son cou, et ses halètements faire écho dans ses oreilles. Il tentait de reprendre sa respiration alors qu'il était toujours en elle. Le dimanche matin était son moment favori pour faire l'amour, parce qu'il avait le temps. Et elle, elle n'aurait pas plus belle occasion que maintenant, alors qu'il était distrait. Elle attendit qu'il se décale et ne se rallonge à ses côtés pour se recroqueviller contre lui et poser sa tête contre son torse. Il l'enferma dans l'étau de ses bras.

- Chéri ?

- Hum hum ?

- Ton père et Sue emmènent toujours Leah acheter du tissu pour sa robe à Forks, la semaine prochaine ?

- Euh.. oui. Mardi je crois.

Bien, bien. Elle fit courir ses doigts dans les poils frisés de son torse.

- Tu crois que je pourrais aller avec eux ? Je me disais que je pourrais aller avec eux. J'aimerais bien aider ta belle-mère pour la confection de la robe. Toute cette idée de mariage m'excite beaucoup. Nous n'en avons pas eu depuis le nôtre à La Push, et j'ai envie que ce soit une belle fête. Et puis, il est temps que j'apprenne à coudre.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis porta la main au menton de la jeune femme, afin de tourner sa tête dans sa direction. Il la scruta pendant un moment, ses yeux semblant tenter de lire en elle.

- J'ai l'impression que tu as une idée derrière la tête, Bella, et je n'aime pas ça.

Aïe. Autant tenter de coller à la vérité le plus possible. Ça lui éviterait de faire des erreurs, et rendrait son mari moins suspicieux. Alors elle gloussa.

- Tu me connais vraiment bien, tu sais. En effet, je me disais que nous pourrions prendre Seth avec nous.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Il semble s'être calmé depuis que tu lui as parlé. Et puis Leah a vraiment très bien prit la nouvelle, ça a atténué sa colère je crois. Pourquoi veux-tu emmener Seth acheter du tissu pour une robe de mariage ?

Evidemment qu'elle l'avait bien prit. Seth lui avait parlé. C'était une enfant raisonnable, qui n'avait confiance qu'en son frère, mais qui savait donner le change. Seth lui avait promis qu'il ne laisserait pas ça arriver, et elle le croyait.

- J'ai réussi à le calmer, mais tu vois bien que cette idée le rebute encore. Il n'est pas complètement convaincu, et je me disais que le faire participer aiderait peut-être à lui faire accepter l'idée.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. J'en parlerais à Papa. Mais pour l'instant, ne pensons qu'à nous. On a un bébé à mettre en route, et je me sens prêt pour un deuxième round.

Réglé comme du papier à musique, pensa-t-elle. Enfin, la première phase de leur plan ne s'était pas trop mal déroulée.

* * *

Ils se trouvaient dans un magasin de joaillerie, pour l'achat des alliances. Ici, c'était parfait. Bella chercha Seth du regard et attendit qu'il tourne la tête vers elle, puis elle hocha. C'était le moment. Elle se rapprocha de Sue et de Leah, fit mine de s'intéresser aux tissus et attendit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand ils sortirent par la porte de devant, les deux panneaux qui l''entouraient se mirent à brailler, et le garde de la sécurité s'avança vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença Billy, ce doit être une erreur Monsieur, je n'ai rien volé.

Ce dernier plongea la main dans les poches de Billy et en ressortit plusieurs bijoux : or, diamants, pierres précieuses, perles, … Seth n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, se dit la jeune femme.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tout ça fait dans ma poche. De toute évidence, quelqu'un les a placés là volontairement. Ce n'est pas moi ! se mit à brailler Billy, alors que le garde l'emmenait plus loin et que le bijoutier appelait la police.

Sue se mit à paniquer, à crier sur le type de la sécurité que son mari n'avait rien fait, et Billy demanda à Bella de la calmer. Ce n'était pas la peine d'aggraver sa situation par « des jérémiades ».

Le shérif Swan arriva alors sur les lieux, et très vite il fut décidé que Billy serait emmené au poste de police pour être interrogé et mis en garde-à-vue le cas échéant.

- Donnez-moi vos clefs de voiture, Billy. Nous vous rejoignons au poste immédiatement. Nous n'aurons qu'à suivre la voiture de police.

Ce dernier obtempéra et Bella, Sue et les enfants montèrent dans la voiture. Bella demanda à Seth et Leah de rester à l'intérieur, ce serait plus simple alors pour elle de filer à l'anglaise. Sue s'en remit complètement à elle, incapable de gérer cette situation. Sue était une femme fragile, et Billy s'était servi de cette fragilité à l'époque pour la mettre complètement dans sa poche. Elle buvait ses paroles, mais elle aurait été incapable d'agir maintenant.

Les deux jeunes femmes pénétrèrent alors dans le poste de police et demandèrent à voir immédiatement le chef. On leur indiqua une salle d'attente et elles s'y assirent, et attendirent.

- Sue, voulez-vous que j'aille demander un café pour vous ?

- Oui, je veux bien. Toute cette histoire me vide de mes forces.

Levant les yeux au ciel une fois le dos tourné, elle se mit en quête d'un policier et lui demanda une tasse de café pour la femme qui attendait avec elle. Il revint avec un gobelet en plastique dont l'odeur indiquait clairement qu'il ne serait pas meilleur que celui servi dans les cantines et les hôpitaux. Néanmoins, peu importe, se dit la jeune femme. Il ferait l'affaire.

Elle sortit un petit sachet de sa poche, et en versa le contenu. Une poudre blanche s'infiltra dans la masse noire, et elle tournoya à l'aide de la petite cuillère en plastique qu'on lui avait remis, les comprimés de somnifère qu'elle avait écrasés se fondant littéralement dans le café.

- Tenez, dit-elle à Sue alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

Elle la regarda avaler par petites gorgées son café jusqu'à la dernière goutte, et se dit que jamais elle n'avait vu personne mettre autant de temps à avaler un fichu café.

- Je vais me mettre en quête du chef Swan pour savoir quelle sera la suite. Vous n'avez qu'à attendre là, vous n'avez pas l'air bien, je reviens dès que je sais quelque chose.

- Hum hum, se contenta de dire cette dernière, déjà un peu dans les vapes.

Bella ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la personne qu'elle cherchait.

- Mme Black, vous me cherchiez ?

- Oui. Ecoutez-moi bien. Je m'en vais. Je vous demanderais de garder mon beau-père aussi longtemps que possible en détention pour me donner de l'avance.

Il parut scandalisé par ses paroles, et fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas un flic pourri ma p'tite demoiselle. Et ici, on fait correctement notre boulot. Ce n'est pas un magasin où on fait ses achats, et vous n'êtes pas un client dans mon établissement. C'est un respectable…

Ses paroles la mirent en colère. S'il faisait si correctement son boulot…

- Arrêtez de vous ficher de moi. Ça fait des années que vous fermez les yeux sur ce qu'il se passe à La Push.

- Je n'ai pas de preuves de…

- Vous en auriez si vous aviez dénié y mettre les pieds. Maintenant, tout ce que je vous demande, c'est un coup de pouce pour sortir de cet enfer.

Il réfléchit un moment, certainement tenaillé entre ce qu'il devait faire et ce qu'il devrait faire.

- D'accord, finit-il par murmurer. Autre chose ?

Elle partait déjà vers la sortie lorsqu'une idée vint germer dans son esprit.

- En fait, oui. J'aurais besoin de localiser une personne. Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ?

- Dites toujours.

- Harry Clearwater.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Ca commence à venir? Pas d'inquiétude, un peu plus d'explications dans le prochain chapitre. Demain. Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me motivera pour écrire la suite. Pour l'instant, six chapitre en tout sont écrits. Bonne journée à tous, et à demain !


	3. Chapter 3

Résumé : Aout 2009 : Esmée Cullen monte réveiller sa fille Bella, mais ne la trouve pas dans sa chambre. Son mari et ses fils Emmett et Edward rentrent, inquiets et décident de prévenir la police. Deux jours plus tard, sa voiture est retrouvée à la gare, une lettre adressée à ses parents sur le siège passager. Elle est partie. Et depuis le temps, sans elle, passe.

Pairing : Jasper Withock, Isabella Marie Cullen.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire est de moi.

Rating : M. Juste au cas où.

Genre : Family, romance.

Note de l'auteure : Voili voilou le troisième chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews, je vais y répondre maintenant. J'espère que cette fiction continuera de vous plaire. J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, mais encore plus les suivants, lol. J'ai un peu d'avance, mais je pense que je vais avoir du retard bientôt si je continue de poster quotidiennement parce que je vais avoir une longue et dure semaine. Je m'excuse d'avance, j'aurais plus de temps à partir de la semaine prochaine. Je vais également poster le chapitre suivant de Here we go again, si ça vous intéresse. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne journée.

Réponse aux reviews : 

Larosesurleau : Voici la suite, j'espère que ça va te plaire.

G6K : Merci pour me suivre autant. Tu es toujours là dès que j'ai une nouvelle histoire, dès que je parle d'une nouvelle histoire même. Ça me touche énormément. J'espère que ce que j'écris continuera à te plaire. Bonne lecture !

Grazie : Un peu moins d'action dans ce chapitre, mais ça avance vite. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais Seth et Leah vont me manquer ! J'espère que ce troisième chapitre te plaira !

Kyssou : Je crois les doigts également, pour que la suite te plaise !

Camelia Bella : Je crois que ta réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre !

Rosabella01 : Ravie que ce début te plaise ! Pour tes questions, je crains de ne pas pouvoir te répondre au risque de tout te révéler avant de l'avoir posté ! il va falloir attendre et lire, lol, pour savoir si tu as deviné juste !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_ « Les familles heureuses le sont toutes de la même manière. Les familles malheureuses le sont chacune à leur façon »_

Léon Tolstoï

* * *

En sortant, elle risqua un coup d'œil dans la salle d'attente. Sue ronflait comme une bienheureuse. Souriant que leur plan ait jusque là si bien fonctionné, elle sortit précipitamment et s'engouffra dans la voiture. Seth s'était déjà installé côté passager, et semblait nerveux. Leah, à l'arrière, regardait par la fenêtre et semblait totalement ailleurs.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-il précipitamment dès qu'elle eut démarré.

- A merveille ! répondit-elle dans un sourire. Ta mère dort comme un loir, Billy est derrière les barreaux ou en salle d'interrogatoire pour le moment. Et le shérif m'a dit qu'il ferait son possible pour le garder le plus longtemps possible. Il a même fait une petite recherche et m'a dit où se trouvait votre père.

Elle entendit Seth inspirer violemment, mais elle ne put tourner la tête, trop concentrée sur la route. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus conduit. Ou si peu. Elle ne voulait pas tout compromettre maintenant en ayant un accident. Sans compter qu'elle avait deux adolescents dans la voiture.

- Mais tu es folle ! Et s'il dit à Billy que nous recherchons notre père biologique, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

- Seth, réfléchis 5 minutes. Ils vont le savoir à la minute où ils réaliseront que nous avons disparus, ça. Chez ton père, c'est le premier endroit où ils vont chercher. Ils nous auraient prit de vitesse, le temps que nous trouvions où il habite. Là, on garde notre avance sur eux.

Il parut se détendre.

- Ok, ok. Mais Billy va avoir le droit à un coup de fil, ça ne nous laisse pas énormément d'avance non plus.

- Si. Si parce que Billy n'appellera jamais quelqu'un d'autre que Jacob. Il est le seul en qui il a une confiance absolue. Et il ne voudra en aucun cas que le reste de la réserve soit au courant de sa petite arrestation. Hors, de deux choses l'une. Premièrement, ça risque d'être compliqué pour lui de joindre son fils, vu que son portable doit surement se trouver dans la fausse commune maintenant, et que j'ai coupé le fil du fixe. Ensuite, ils vont devoir régler cette histoire de bijoux volés à deux avant de commencer quoique ce soit pour nous retrouver.

Il lui fit un énorme sourire, qu'elle aperçut du coin de l'œil. Elle le vit également se détendre, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

- Brillant, Mme Black. Brillant.

Elle perdit un peu son sourire.

- C'est Cullen. Isabella Marie Cullen.

- Bien plus classe que Black, y a pas à dire. Et moi c'est Clearwater, je préfère ça aussi. Bon, qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

Elle réfléchit quelques minutes avant de lui répondre.

- D'abord, on est dans une voiture volée. Alors on va attendre d'être à Port Angeles, que je vide le compte de mon cher mari avec la carte bancaire qu'il m'a de lui-même donné ce matin pour faire quelques courses, on va acheter une nouvelle voiture et on va laisser celle-ci sur le bord de la route. Après, on file chez votre père, et on le met au courant de notre situation. Il faudra que vous filiez. Billy doit savoir où il vit. Il faudra qu'il vende sa maison, sa voiture, tout, et que vous partiez vivre ailleurs. Dans l'idéal, dans un autre pays.

Il la regarda un instant étrangement, puis, fronça les sourcils, curieux.

- Tu dis vous, mais toi, tu vas où ?

Elle lui sourit, chaleureuse.

- Je ne suis pas arrivée à l'âge de 18 ans par une cigogne qui m'aurait déposé à la Push, tu sais. T'es un peu grand pour croire à l'histoire des choux.

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants.

- T'as une famille ? Tu ne viens pas avec nous…

Bella avala difficilement sa salive. Oui, oui, elle avait une famille. Une famille fantastique, qui lui avait manqué plus que de raison.

- J'ai deux frères. Deux grands frères. Et des parents. Qui m'attendent. Enfin, je pense.

- Ils ont du te chercher.

Elle déglutit difficilement de nouveau, et ferma brièvement les paupières. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour du volant, elle tentait de s'y raccrocher.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça, tu sais pas ? Si tu as une famille, ils doivent t'avoir cherché, non ?

Elle repensa aux faits, à l'enchaînement presque irréel d'événements qui l'avaient conduite à La Push. Pas sûr.

- Jacob a toujours été quelqu'un d'intelligent, Seth. A l'époque nous sortions ensemble. Et puis, il ne s'est pas pointé au bal de promo, et j'ai du y aller sans lui. J'étais si en colère. J'avais parlé de mon petit-ami plus vieux pendant des mois, et tout le monde allait croire que j'avais menti. Pas de nouvelle pendant deux mois. A l'époque, ils m'ont paru si longs. Et puis un soir, en plein milieu de la nuit même, il m'a appelé. Pour me dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il avait eu des problèmes, qu'il avait besoin de me voir et qu'il m'expliquerait tout. Il insistait pour me voir immédiatement, et je savais que mes parents ne me laisseraient jamais sortir dehors à deux heures du matin. Alors, j'ai fait le mur. J'ai tout laissé derrière moi, persuadée que je reviendrais. Je ne me suis même pas posée la question.

Elle fit une pause dans son discours et inspira l'air à grandes goulées. Ah, ce merveilleux goût de liberté.

- Mais quand je suis arrivée, Jacob n'était pas seul. Je n'avais aucune chance contre plusieurs gaillards comme eux. Ils m'ont forcé à recopier une lettre adressée à mes parents où je disais que j'en avais marre, que je ne voulais plus les voir. Que je partais en Europe. Ç'avait toujours été mon rêve, et Jacob le savait. Il a déposé la lettre dans ma voiture, qu'il a conduit jusqu'à une gare, et voilà.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, avant que Leah n'ouvre la bouche pour la première fois.

- Moi j'y aurais pas cru. Si c'était Seth qui avait disparu et qu'il y avait eu une lettre comme ça, j'y aurais pas cru.

Seth la regarda tendrement. Bella savait qu'il ne serait jamais parti de cet endroit sans elle. Elle était la seule famille qui comptait à ses yeux jusqu'à maintenant, et Bella espérait que cela change, et que leur père était quelqu'un de bien. Après tout, ils n'avaient aucune idée de quel genre d'homme c'était. Même si d'après les quelques souvenirs de Seth, il aimait ses enfants. Et Charlie Swan lui avait dit qu'il les avait cherchés à travers tous les Etats-Unis, d'après les fichiers.

- Je ne sais pas Leah, j'avais eu une grosse dispute avec mes parents le soir même. J'étais une gamine difficile à l'époque.

Seth s'esclaffa.

- Tu m'étonnes. Je n'ai aucun mal à te croire sur ce coup. Je me souviens parfaitement de ton arrivée à la Push. T'étais maintenue par quatre mecs et pourtant ils galéraient à te faire te maintenir en place. Tu te démenais comme une hystérique, et tu braillais tellement fort que je suis sure que tous les habitants de la réserve t'ont entendu ce jour là.

Bella sourit à ce souvenir.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai deux grands frères. Ils m'ont apprit deux ou trois petits trucs.

Seth resta silencieux un moment.

- Parle-moi d'eux, s'il te plait Bella.

Cette dernière réfléchit. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'ils étaient les mêmes aujourd'hui ? Quatre ans étaient passés. Et la disparition de leur petite sœur avait du les changer, ou du moins chambouler leurs vies.

- Eh bien, il y a d'abord Emmett, c'est le plus vieux. Il aura bientôt… 29 ans. C'est un boute-en-train. Toujours de bonne humeur, toujours partant pour faire la fête et les conneries. Surtout les conneries d'ailleurs. Il adore rire. Quand je pense à lui, c'est comme ça que je le vois d'ailleurs. Partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Ça doit être super de grandir avec quelqu'un comme ça.

Un élan de nostalgie la secoua. Oui, grandir avec eux tous avait été magique.

- Ensuite il y a Edward, il a trois ans de plus que moi, ce qui lui en fait… 25. Oui, c'est ça, 25 ans. Il est plus calme, plus doux, plus réservé. Il a toujours été mon confident. Quand je pense à lui, je le vois sur son piano. Il y est comme crocheté depuis tout jeune. Il y passait des heures et des heures. Il m'avait même écrit une mélodie, et la chanson qui allait avec. Il est très doué. Il est… on était tous les trois très proches, mais quand j'avais des problèmes perso, c'est à lui que j'en parlais. C'est lui qui est venu à mon bal de promo avec moi, comme je me retrouvais sans cavalier d'un coup. Toutes les filles de l'école m'ont jalousé comme pas possible, jusqu'à apprendre que c'était mon frère. Je me suis fait plein de nouvelles copines alors, se mit-elle à rire.

Mais Seth ne rit pas. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et Bella respecta son silence. Ça faisait beaucoup de changements pour un gamin de 17 ans, aussi responsable et intelligent soit-il. Quand il parla, dix minutes plus tard, sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotis.

- Et s'il ne veut pas de nous ? S'il ne veut pas partir ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fera, Leah et moi ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, étonnée. Il avait peur. Et elle n'avait pas pensé à le rassurer sur les intentions de cet homme dont il se souvenait à peine.

- Alors je vous emmènerais avec moi.

Il lui sourit, rassuré. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Quelle question ! Mais rassure-toi. Le shérif m'a dit qu'il vous avait cherché. Pendant des années. Partout. Et qu'il vous cherchait encore. Il n'a pas abandonné l'idée de vous retrouver, Seth. Pour moi, vous êtes toute sa vie, et il n'hésitera pas, même une seconde.

Elle espérait avoir raison. Elle espérait tellement avoir raison. Ils méritaient tous deux d'avoir enfin quelqu'un pour les protéger. Quelqu'un pour qui ils seraient tout.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans le Colorado au lever du jour, après quelques jours de route, plusieurs nuits dans des hôtels et quelques repas dans des diners. Le voyage avait été agréable. Ils s'étaient même arrêtés dans un cinéma pour voir un film, une fois. Ils réapprenaient la liberté en riant, redevenaient jeunes et insouciants. Mais jamais bien longtemps, et ils regardaient, chacun, à l'abri du regard des autres, fréquemment, par-dessus leurs jeunes et frêles épaules.

L'après-midi se terminait et faisait place au début de soir quand Bella se gara dans une petite rue de la banlieue de Colorado Springs. Elle coupa les moteurs et se tourna vers les deux adolescents aux yeux paniqués qui avaient fait route avec elle.

- C'est cette maison là, leur dit-elle en leur indiquant une petite bâtisse. La voiture est dans l'allée, il doit être chez lui. Ça va aller.

- Tu viens avec nous ?, demanda Seth d'une toute petite voix, et elle entraperçut l'enfant qu'il était encore.

- Non, je pense que vous devez faire ça tous les deux, seuls. Mais je ne bouge pas d'ici, d'accord ? Et si ça se passe mal, je suis prête à démarrer à tout moment. Vous courrez jusqu'à la voiture et on met les voiles, ok ? Je ne vous abandonnerais pas ici tous seuls, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Il souffla un grand coup et sortit de la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière à Leah qui n'avait rien dit depuis plusieurs heures. Elle n'avait pas dit grand-chose de tout le voyage, et Seth passait son temps, quand elle ne dormait pas, à moitié sur le siège passager, à parler avec elle, à lui raconter des histoires, à lui détailler du mieux qu'il le pouvait les rares souvenirs de son père qu'il avait.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers l'entrée, la main dans la main. Cette vision arracha quelques larmes à Bella, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir son frère et elle, au même âge. Ce qu'ils pouvaient lui manquer, ses deux dadais de frères. A travers son rétroviseur, elle les vit se tenir sur le porche de la maison, droits comme des I, devant la porte. Entre le moment où ils frappèrent et le moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, il y eut à peine une minute. Cet homme devait être constamment aux aguets, depuis qu'on lui avait enlevé ses enfants.

Elle vit Seth parler, joignant les gestes à la parole, et l'homme le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer si fort. Puis il se tourna vers Leah et ouvrit un bras, et elle se précipita sur son frère et son père. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, parlant de temps en temps, pleurant la plupart du temps. Puis Seth tourna la tête vers elle, et les deux autres suivirent. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'approcher de la voiture et Bella, après avoir profondément inspiré, sortit de l'habitacle.

- Voici Bella.

L'homme à qui il parlait avait les yeux rouges, bouffis, et des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues, mais l'immense sourire qui ornait son visage ne trompait pas. Il attrapa sa main dans les siennes et la serra fort, très fort.

- Merci. Pour… pour eux, pour tout. Merci, tellement merci.

Elle lui sourit, alors que les larmes menaçaient de couler, elle aussi.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Ils m'ont donné la force de partir. Si ça n'avait pas été pour eux, je ne sais combien de temps encore j'y serais resté. Je n'y serais pas arrivée sans eux.

Ils se sourirent tous les quatre.

- Je vais y aller. Vous m'avez l'air entre de bonnes mains.

Seth et Leah paniquèrent tout de suite, et l'homme fronça les sourcils.

- Vous ne voulez pas entre une minute ?

Bella le regarda, déterminée. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il serait prêt à tout pour ses enfants.

- Nous n'en avons pas le temps. Vous n'en avez pas le temps, pour être plus exact. Vous devez partir le plus vite possible. On ne sait pas quand ils seront capables de venir ici.

Il comprit parfaitement qu'elle s'inquiétait, et qu'elle le testait même.

- Nous partons ce soir. Un agent immobilier s'occupera de vendre la maison et tout ce qu'il se trouve à l'intérieur pour moi, et la voiture. Nous ne resterons pas plus longtemps dans cette ville, juste le temps nécessaire pour que je récupère mes papiers. Et il va falloir que je leur en fasse, mais on s'occupera de tout ça une fois qu'on aura bougé.

Mais ils ne pourraient pas sortir du pays tant qu'ils n'auraient pas de papiers, pensa la jeune femme.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester aux Etats-Unis, Monsieur. Je pense que…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste le temps des papiers. Nous allons aller chez des amis, et puis nous quitterons le pays. J'ai de la famille en…

Mais Bella l'interrompit immédiatement.

- Non, ne me dites pas où.

Elle lui sourit, désolée.

- On ne sait jamais.

- Ok. Encore merci, Mademoiselle. Vous n'imaginez pas ce que vous venez de faire pour moi. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, maintenant ou dans dix ans, n'hésitez pas.

Elle sortit un petit bout de papier de sa poche, et le luit tendit.

- Je ne vous demanderais que ça. C'est une adresse mail qui était la mienne avant que… enfin avant tout ça. Elle doit certainement encore fonctionner. Quand vous serez enfin installés pour de bon, ailleurs qu'aux Etats-Unis, envoyez-moi un mail pour me dire que vous allez bien. Que vous êtes en sécurité. Ne me dites pas où vous êtes, juste que c'est bon.

Il lui sourit. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant chez cet homme, et Bella lui fit confiance. Elle espérait ne pas se tromper. Une part d'elle aurait voulu remettre Seth et Leah dans la voiture et fuir le plus loin possible avec eux, mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. C'était ses enfants, et on l'en avait assez privé comme ça. Et puis ses petits protégés méritaient d'avoir une famille, une vraie, enfin, et d'être heureux.

Il lui serra la main encore une fois et s'éloigna, voulant leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Mais à aucun moment il ne les quitta du regard, et cette attention rassura encore plus la jeune femme.

Seth s'avança, sa lèvre tremblait, et Bella savait qu'il se faisait son possible pour ne pas pleurer. Bella n'eut pas cette retenue, elle. Puis il se précipita dans ses bras.

- Tu vas me manquer, Bella. En dehors de Leah, tu étais ma seule famille là-bas. Tu vas vraiment beaucoup me manquer.

Elle sanglota encore plus fort.

- Tu vas atrocement me manquer aussi, mon grand. Quand j'ai dit que j'avais deux frères la dernière fois, quelque part j'ai menti. J'en ai trois. Je ne vous oublierais jamais.

- Promets moi que si tu ne trouves pas ta famille, tu nous retrouveras nous et que tu viendras vivre avec nous.

Elle lui sourit. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Comme il l'avait fait avec Leah pendant des années. Mais ce n'était pas son rôle, il allait devoir apprendre à laisser couler un peu. A être jeune. Il allait devoir se réhabituer à la normalité, et l'idée fit du bien à la jeune femme. Ça avait tellement valu le coup des risques qu'elle prenait.

- Je te le promets.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois et s'extirpa de son étreinte. Bella le laissa partir et, avec sa sœur et son père, ils s'éloignèrent. Bella retournait vers sa voiture quand elle sentit deux petits bras entourer sa taille. Elle se retourna et Leah enfonça sa tête dans les côtes de la jeune femme, la serrant extrêmement fort. Bella n'avait jamais pu nouer de lien particulier avec cette enfant. C'était une petite fille très réservée, et elle n'avait jamais semblé apprécier la jeune femme plus que ça. Bella se dit qu'elle aurait du essayer plus, et être plus attentive. Elle se contenta de lui rendre son étreinte, et de la serrer aussi fort qu'elle le put à son tour. Elle embrassa le haut de son crâne et murmura dans ses cheveux.

- Sois heureuse.

Puis, en pleurs, elle s'éloigna et grimpa dans la voiture. Tremblant, elle démarra le moteur, baissa le frein à main et passa la première. Son corps était secoué de sanglots de plus en plus bruyants. Les yeux rivés sur le rétroviseur qui lui renvoyait l'image de Leah dans les bras de son frère, et d'Harry Clearwater dont la main était posée sur l'épaule de son fils, elle sortit de son stationnement et s'éloigna d'eux.

* * *

Et voici pour aujourd'hui mes p'tits loups ! La suite demain ! Bonne journée !


	4. Chapter 4

Résumé : Aout 2009 : Esmée Cullen monte réveiller sa fille Bella, mais ne la trouve pas dans sa chambre. Son mari et ses fils Emmett et Edward rentrent, inquiets et décident de prévenir la police. Deux jours plus tard, sa voiture est retrouvée à la gare, une lettre adressée à ses parents sur le siège passager. Elle est partie. Et depuis le temps, sans elle, passe.

Pairing : Jasper Withock, Isabella Marie Cullen.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire est de moi.

Rating : M. Juste au cas où.

Genre : Family, romance.

Note de l'auteure : Coucou mes p'tits loups ! Voici donc le chapitre 4 ! Alors, comme je l'ai dit dans le précédent chapitre, j'ai une semaine plutôt longue et compliquée, ce qui fait que je vais encore poster un, voire peut-être deux chapitres avec un peu de chance cette semaine, mais pas plus. J'espère pouvoir reprendre une publication plus rapide et plus régulière dès le week-end prochain, ou la semaine prochaine. Je m'excuse d'avance, mais j'ai beaucoup beaucoup de travail cette semaine alors... Mais bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ferais pas attendre des mois non plus, ehin ! Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Bonne lecture, et bonne journée :)

Réponse aux reviews :

Grazie ; Je suis contente que ça t'aie plu, espérons que ça dure ! Et merci de me suivre :)

Natacha35140 : Merci beaucoup ! Et je vais essayer !

Kyssou : C'est vrai? Je suis contente d'avoir pu transmettre les émotions que je voulais, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

G6K : Désolée, je vais devoir faire une petite pause de quelques jours dans la semaine, je n'aurais pas le temps pour écrire la suite. Mais j'ai encore un ou deux chapitres d'avance, donc tu en auras quand même un peu ! Voici la suite !

Xenarielle93 : Voici la suite ! Ou tout du moins une partie ! Merci pour ta review, je vois que tu t'es creusée les méninges lol ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que ma fic déclenche des réactions comme celle-ci, ça me touche beaucoup ! Espérons que la suite te plaise autant !

Rosabella01 : Et oui, tu avais raison ! Mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire, lol ! Voilà la suite, merci pour ta review :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_« De tous nos actes, seuls ceux que nous accomplissons pour les autres en valent véritablement la peine »_

Lewis Caroll

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Bella se gara devant une toute autre maison, dans la banlieue de Phoenix, dans l'Arizona. Elle arrêta le moteur, et posa ses mains tremblantes sur le volant. Elle prit quelques instants pour observer cette maison, un peu perdue au milieu de nulle part, entourée par des bosquets d'arbustes, où elle avait passé tant de temps. Où elle avait grandit. Où sa famille avait été si heureuse.

Les jambes flageolantes, elle s'extirpa de son véhicule et avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Aucune voiture n'était garée dans l'allée, aussi elle se doutait que personne n'était à la maison. Mais, à cette époque de l'année, ses frères étaient peut-être rentrés passer les vacances en famille. Peut-être l'un des deux était-il à la maison. Elle longea les baies vitrées et remarqua que la décoration avait totalement changé à l'intérieur. Rien de vraiment étonnant à ça ; sa mère, Esmée, était décoratrice d'intérieur et changeait les meubles au moins une fois par an. Elle ne fit pas plus attention et s'avança jusqu'à la gigantesque porte d'entrée, et sonna. Plusieurs fois. Mais personne ne vint répondre.

Elle retourna vers les baies vitrées, voulant vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun mouvement à l'intérieur, et c'est là que ça la frappa. Il y avait des jouets d'enfant qui jonchaient tout le salon. Peut-être Emmett était-il devenu papa entre temps. Peut-être avait-elle un neveu, ou une nièce, dont elle ignorait l'existence. Mais quelque chose la chiffonnait. Connaissant sa mère, elle n'aurait jamais quitté la maison en laissant un tel bazar derrière elle. Tout était toujours propre et bien rangé.

Elle continua à scruter chaque centimètre de l'intérieur du salon qu'elle voyait à travers les larges baies vitrées qui laissaient toujours entrer le soleil à foison. Et puis elle les remarqua.

Des cadres photo. Et des photos à l'intérieur, posées sur le buffet contre le mur qui lui faisait face. Des photos mettant en scène des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. Pas une seule d'elle. Pas une seule de ses parents, ou de ses frères.

Et la réalité la submergea. Elle n'avait jamais même imaginé cette possibilité. Ses parents avaient déménagé. Et elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils avaient emménagé.

Elle courut jusqu'à la voiture, démarra en trombe, et s'éloigna autant et aussi vite que possible. Elle s'arrêta dans un petit chemin, plus loin, où elle avait l'habitude de venir jouer avec ses frères, enfant. Elle coupa le moteur et laissa les larmes couler.

Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire ça ? Elle revoyait encore le visage impatient d'Harry Clearwater quand il avait ouvert la porte. Il n'avait pas changé d'adresse. Il était resté toutes ces années au même endroit, dans l'espoir qu'un jour, ses enfants retrouvent le chemin de la maison. Dans l'espoir qu'un jour, quand on sonnerait à la porte, ils se trouveraient devant lui. Et a voir la façon dont il l'avait ouverte, il n'y avait aucun doute que cet espoir le prenait aux trippes dès qu'il entendait la sonnette résonner. Comment ses parents avaient-ils pu déménager, sachant que si elle revenait un jour, elle n'aurait aucun moyen de les retrouver ? De savoir où les joindre ? Tenaient-ils si peu à elle ? Lui en voulaient-ils tellement d'être partie ? Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient dit que puisqu'elle était partie, ils ne voulaient plus d'elle ? Mais elle n'était pas partie de son plein gré !

Ces questions tournèrent et retournèrent ses pensées pendant longtemps. Plusieurs heures certainement. Quand elle émergea de sa douleur, elle se rendit compte que la nuit était tombée. Depuis longtemps, peut-être. Elle mit le contact, et l'heure s'afficha. Il était près de trois heures du matin. En démarrant la voiture, elle avisa la jauge d'essence. Elle n'avait plus grand-chose.

Elle prit la direction de Phoenix, dans l'espoir de trouver un hôtel pour le reste de la nuit, et s'arrêta pour prendre de l'essence dans une station service. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait faire par la suite. Ses frères avaient tous deux fait leurs études à l'université de Houston. Quand Edward avait rejoint Emmett, ils avaient prit un appartement à deux. Elle était allée les rejoindre là-bas pour passer le week-end, deux ou trois fois. Elle ne se souvenait pas du numéro de téléphone de chez eux, mais elle était sure de pouvoir retrouver le chemin de leur appartement. Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'ils vivent toujours là-bas. Emmett, tout du moins. Il y avait fait ses études de médecine en espérant pouvoir intégrer l'hôpital universitaire de la ville, pour y faire son internat. Il devait encore y être.

Toute à sa réflexion, elle ne les vit pas arriver, alors qu'elle faisait son plein d'essence.

- Hey, James, regarde ce que nous avons là. Une petite voiture en parfait état de marche.

L'homme qui venait de parler avait la peau noire et des cheveux uniquement faits de longs dreadlocks. Il tournait autour de la voiture, comme s'il allait l'acheter et qu'il voulait tout observer. Une jeune femme rousse, très belle, se trouvait à ses côtés.

- Yep, je pense que ça ira pour un temps. C'est du bon matos.

Bella sentit un souffle sur son épaule dénudée, et se retourna vivement, la pompe à essence toujours dans la main. Elle savait que ça ne sentait pas bon. Et elle en fut encore plu assurée quand ses yeux croisèrent les prunelles noires de l'homme qui lui faisait maintenant face. Il avait les traits durs, et avait ramené ses longs cheveux blonds en une queue, derrière. Légèrement penché vers elle, elle aurait juré qu'il était en train de la sentir. Il vrilla ses yeux aux siens et répondit à ses compagnons, sans jamais la lâcher du regard.

- Oui, du très bon matos. De l'excellent matos, je dirais même.

Et ce disant, il laissa courir ses yeux le long du corps de Bella, ce qui la rendit encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle finit par rassembler son courage à deux mains.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Ta voiture ! Cria l'homme qui continuait d'évaluer ledit véhicule.

- Toi, lui souffla le blond.

Certainement pas, se dit elle. Pas alors qu'elle était si près du but. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir reprendre sa voiture, mais si elle était honnête, ce serait impossible. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait du garder l'argent sur elle, plutôt que de le mettre dans la boite à gants. Mais que lui avait-il prit d'aller mettre de l'essence dans une station service perdue dans la banlieue en plein milieu de la nuit ? Elle se reprit, elle aurait tout le loisir et tout le temps de s'auto-engueuler plus tard. Pour le moment, elle devait parer au plus pressé.

Elle sortit la pompe de son réservoir et la pointa sur le visage de l'homme qui lui faisait face, lui envoyant l'essence directement dans les yeux. Profitant de son inattention, elle lui balança un coup de genoux bien sentit dans l'entrejambe. Merci Emmett pour les leçons d'auto-défense, pensa-t-elle. C'était loin, mais dans ce genre de situation, ça revenait vite. Puis, elle s'élança à grandes enjambées sur la route, espérant croiser quelqu'un avant qu'ils ne la rattrapent.

- La garce ! cria le blond alors qu'il se tenait le visage, puis les parties intimes. Occupez-vous de la voiture, moi je m'occupe d'elle, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes, et il s'élança à sa poursuite.

Il ne la rattrapa que quelques blocks plus loin. Il courait plus vite, mais il n'était pas aussi endurant qu'elle, et elle pensa que si elle avait pu mettre assez de distance entre eux, il aurait abandonné. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas et il la rattrapa en plein milieu d'une grande avenue. Malheureusement, il n'y avait personne. Il l'attrapa par les bras et la balança par terre. Puis il vint s'assoir sur son thorax, ses genoux calés sur ses bras.

- Je vais te faire passer l'envie de recommencer, salope !

Le premier poing s'abattit directement sur son œil et son arcade. Le deuxième sur sa mâchoire. Puis il se releva et balança quelques coups de pieds dans son ventre.

- Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et passa le revers de sa main sur sa joue, puis descendit le long de son cou. Il effleura le côté de sa poitrine et avait la main sur son ventre quand une voiture se fit entendre. Il releva la tête, alerte. Puis remarqua que la voiture se dirigeait droit sur eux et que le conducteur avait du le remarquer. Il se pencha rapidement vers elle.

- Pas la peine de retourner à la station, ta petite voiture n'y sera plus. On se reverra peut-être un jour, belle inconnue.

Puis il partit en courant alors que la voiture s'approchait de plus en plus. Elle entendit une porte claquer et tenta de se retourner vers les phares dont elle pouvait sentir la chaleur. Elle y parvint et vit deux pieds se précipiter vers elle, puis, comme l'homme s'agenouiller, son visage apparut.

- Ça va, Mademoiselle ? Oh, il ne vous a pas loupé. Laissez-moi vous aider à vous remettre debout.

Il le fit et l'amena jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle n'aurait pas du faire confiance à un inconnu, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle n'était même pas encore capable de parler.

- Je m'appelle Eleazar. Je vais vous emmener à l'hôpital.

- Pas… pas l'hôpital. Pas l'hôpital, s'il vous plait.

- Mais vous en avez besoin !

Elle tourna la tête vers lui alors qu'il passait la ceinture sur elle, pour l'enclencher.

- Je ne pourrais pas payer. Ils ont volé ma voiture, et tout ce que j'avais était à l'intérieur. Mon argent, mes papiers, …

Bon, ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Elle n'avait aucun papier et pouvait s'estimer heureuse de ne pas avoir été contrôlé par la police encore, avec tout le temps qu'elle avait passé sur les routes.

L'homme devant elle parut hésiter.

- Je vous aurais bien aidé, mais ma femme et moi ne roulons pas sur l'or. Nous arrivons à peine à joindre les deux bouts. Enfin, elle est infirmière, je vais vous ramener chez nous et elle vous soignera, d'accord ?

Il paraissait sincère. Vraiment inquiet pour elle, et puis il venait de lui sauver la mise. Et encore une fois, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- D'accord.

Et elle eut raison. Elle resta toute la nuit chez eux, et put manger à sa faim. Ce qui n'était pas beaucoup. Jacob avait toujours insisté pour qu'elle perde du poids, toujours plus de poids, et son estomac s'était peu à peu rétréci. Rien de dramatique, mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas bien grosse. Elle prit leur canapé et récupéra un peu de sommeil. Carme, était une femme formidable, et généreuse. Elle travaillait à l'hôpital, et Bella se demanda si elle saurait où son père était parti. Après tout, il avait travaillé à l'hôpital de Phoenix pendant au moins vingt ans.

Mais elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle ne voulait pas mêler ces gens bien à ses histoires. Elle ne leur dit pas même son vrai nom. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Ils étaient sur la paille, et vivaient de pas grand-chose. Mais ils étaient ensemble et c'était le plus important pour eux, apparemment. Le lendemain, Eleazar la déposa à la gare comme elle le lui avait demandé, puis lui dit au revoir. Il lui laissa leur adresse et leur numéro de téléphone, au cas où.

Elle n'avait pas d'argent, aussi elle n'acheta pas de billet. Elle monta dans le train et s'enferma dans les toilettes. Elle avisa un petit panneau hors service, s'assura que personne ne regardait alors qu'elle ressortait des toilettes, et l'accrocha sur la porte. Puis, elle s'y enferma de nouveau. Elle avait une pomme et deux bouteilles d'eau que Carmen lui avait donnée, ainsi qu'un petit livre. Il ne lui tiendrait pas les 27 prochaines heures de voyage, mais il la ferait un peu patienter. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que les contrôleurs se laisseraient avoir par son petit stratagème.

* * *

Le train s'arrêta enfin après exactement 27 heures et trente minutes de trajet. C'était le terminus. Bella attendit d'entendre assez de monde s'amasser devant la porte des toilettes, qui se trouvait juste à côté d'une des portes, pour tenter une sortie. Discrètement, elle retira le verrou et se faufila dehors. Quelques personnes arrêtèrent leurs regards sur elle, mais rien de suspicieux. Elle se mêla à la foule et attendit que les portes s'ouvrent.

Une fois à l'air libre, elle put enfin respira de l'air frais. Elle se dépêcha de sortir de la gare et de retrouver les rues, libre. Un contrôleur était passé et avait tenté d'entrer à un moment, demandant si quelqu'un se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pas bougé, et il avait du finir par croire à l'écriteau. Elle n'avait relâché sa respiration que lorsqu'il s'était éloigné.

Maintenant, un autre problème se présentait devant elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment se rendre chez ses frères. Elle revoyait parfaitement l'entrée de leur immeuble, l'image de leur rue était claire dans sa tête, mais elle ne connaissait pas leur adresse. Elle tenta de se remémorer quelque chose, un bâtiment significatif pas loin, qui l'aurait aguillé et lui aurait permis de demander sa route à quelqu'un. Il y avait bien un complexe sportif pas loin, et elle savait que l'immeuble ne se situait qu'à quelques blocks de l'hôpital, à l'extérieur de la ville, en banlieue.

Elle marcha un peu au hasard, et la chance lui sourit. Elle avisa un office de tourisme et décida de d'y tenter sa chance. En entrant dans le petit bureau, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait qu'une femme à l'accueil. Il était encore tôt. Elle était jeune, une étudiante surement. Plus jeune qu'elle.

- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

- Euh oui… j'espère, en tout cas. Je…

Comment s'expliquer sans trop en dire ?

- J'habitais ici quand j'étais petite. Et j'aimerais retourner dans le quartier de mon enfance. Dans ma rue. Mais… impossible de me remémorer l'adresse. Je me souviens juste que c'est pas très loin de l'hôpital universitaire, parce que j'étais très maladroite et j'y faisais des séjours réguliers.

La femme qui lui faisait face avisa son cocard et sa lèvre fendue.

- Accident de voiture, précisa Bella.

Elle n'avait pas besoin que son interlocutrice s'imagine qu'elle était une femme, ou une enfant, battue.

- Désolée, je n'aurais pas du vous fixer comme ça. D'autres indices ?

- Les deux côtés de la route étaient séparés par un petit parc, il y avait une aire de jeux pour enfants. Et il me semble qu'il y avait un complexe sportif pas loin, avec une patinoire, une piscine et un cours de tennis. Mais rien d'autre.

Bella croisa les doigts derrière son dos. Faites qu'elle sache où c'est. Faites qu'elle puisse m'aider, pensa-t-elle.

- Je suis désolée. Je suis nouvelle ici, je n'y vis que depuis un an.

Devant la déception de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face cependant, elle tenta un dernier recours.

- Laisse-moi appeler ma collègue. Elle ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, mais Alice vit ici depuis bien plus longtemps que moi, et elle aura peut-être une idée.

- Ce serait vraiment très gentil à vous.

La jeune fille partit vers l'arrière salle et décrocha un téléphone. Bella n'écouta pas vraiment la conversation, obnubilée par l'observation de la rue, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle fut surprise de voir la jeune fille revenir aussi vite.

- Vous avez de la chance, Alice pense savoir de quel quartier, et même de quelle rue vous voulez parler. Apparemment, votre description ressemble parfaitement à l'endroit où vivait son copain avant qu'il n'emménage avec elle il y a trois mois. Je vais vous indiquer comment y aller en bus.

- Euh… non. Je vais y aller à pied.

- A pied ? Mais vous n'y pensez pas, c'est pas tout près du tout. C'est dans le nord-est de la ville. Vous en avez pour plusieurs heures de marche.

- J'ai le temps. Et puis j'ai envie de me balader. Vous pouvez me l'indiquer sur un plan ?

La jeune fille sembla dérouter, mais ce devait être quelqu'un de discret, parce qu'elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et d'aller chercher un plan de la ville.

- Alors, nous sommes pile poil ici. Et vous vous allez là. Quand vous sortez prenez à gauche, puis tournez sur…

Elle lui expliqua point par point où aller, et le plan était vraiment très détaillé. Bella avait toujours eu un bon sens de l'orientation, et elle ne douta pas qu'elle trouverait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que c'était le bon endroit.

- Merci … euh …

- Bree, lui répondit la jeune fille.

- Merci Bree, c'est très gentil à vous d'avoir prit le temps.

- De rien, lui répondit cette dernière avec un grand sourire, je suis là pour ça. Passez une bonne journée.

* * *

Quand elle arriva dans la rue, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Ce devait être le plein milieu de l'après midi. Elle sut immédiatement qu'elle se trouvait au bon endroit. Elle marcha dans la rue jusqu'à arriver à l'immeuble où elle était venue voir ses frères plusieurs fois il y avait de cela plusieurs années. Arrivée devant la porte, il lui fut impossible de se souvenir de quel numéro d'appartement il s'agissait, et elle se sentit frustrée d'être arrivée si près du but et de se retrouver bloquée là. Elle se souvenait que c'était le troisième étage, et qu'il s'agissait de la porte au bout du couloir à gauche de l'ascenseur. Mais rien de plus.

Alors elle prit son mal en patience. Quelqu'un finirait bien par sortir ou tenter de rentrer dans ce fichu immeuble. Elle attendit longtemps cependant. Puis une femme sortit de l'immeuble et laissa la porte se refermer toute seule derrière elle. La porte devait être munie d'un système anti-claquage, parce qu'elle se referma tout doucement. Bella saisi sa chance et se précipita, l'attrapant juste avant qu'elle ne se referme. Elle s'engouffra dans l'immeuble, puis dans l'ascenseur.

Arrivée devant la porte de l'appartement, elle ne prit pas même la peine de souffler, de prendre une grande inspiration ou de se calmer. Elle sonna immédiatement. Puis trois autres fois, mais la porte resta résolument close. Il était tard, on était samedi, et peut-être ses frères avaient-ils décidé de sortir.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle frissonnait. La climatisation fonctionnait à plein régime, et elle allait finir par attraper froid. Elle enfila le sweet que Carmen lui avait donné, et remonta la capuche. Calée contre la porte, la tête rentrée, elle devait déjà sembler assez suspecte si quelqu'un venait à passer, avec la capuche au moins couvrait-elle son visage tuméfié. Elle ne se sentit pas s'endormir mais bientôt, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Voilà les petits loups ! Alors, comme je le disais dans la petite note du début de chapitre, je ne vais pas pouvoir publier toute la suite cette semaine, ce qui signifie que je ne publierais pas tous les jours. Grosse semaine de boulot, et j'ai un sérieux besoin de dormir. Pas d'inquiétude, je n'abandonne pas cette fiction, et je ne vous ferais pas attendre des mois ! Voili voilou, bonne journée et à la prochaine :)


	5. Chapter 5

Résumé : Aout 2009 : Esmée Cullen monte réveiller sa fille Bella, mais ne la trouve pas dans sa chambre. Son mari et ses fils Emmett et Edward rentrent, inquiets et décident de prévenir la police. Deux jours plus tard, sa voiture est retrouvée à la gare, une lettre adressée à ses parents sur le siège passager. Elle est partie. Et depuis le temps, sans elle, passe.

Pairing : Jasper Withock, Isabella Marie Cullen.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire est de moi.

Rating : M. Juste au cas où.

Genre : Family, romance.

Note de l'auteure : Voilà la suite mes p'tits loups ! Vous avez été des anges ! Merci de votre patience et de votre compréhension. Voici la suite, et Jasper, enfin ! Mais pas que ! D'autres points de vue, POV, aussi ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Réponse aux reviews :

Grazie : Merci pour ta review, c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire, mais c'est vrai que c'est parfois frustrant. Ne pas trouver les mots, ne pas réussir à faire transmettre les bonnes émotions, éviter la ligne du trop évident, du trop niais... Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! Espérons que ça continue comme ça !

Rosabella01 : Merci beaucoup pour ta compréhension, et pour tes compliments ! Je n'arrive pas à savoir si j'arrive à mettre du suspense, puisque moi je connais la suite, lol ! C'est bon à savoir !

Kyssou : La voici ! Et merci encore !

Hlnedu11 : Ta review pour le chapitre 2 vient seulement de s'afficher, alors j'imagine que tu as eu la réponse à ta question depuis. Mais merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis désolée que les chapitres soient courts, mais ça me permet de les écrire plus rapidement, et donc de poster plus fréquemment. J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu continueras à me lire ! Bonne lecture !

Larosesurleau : La réponse dans ce chapitre ! :) Merci pour ta constance, c'est fantastique de voir que certains lecteurs me suivent et attendent mes chapitres !

Modigou29 : Voici la suite ! Merci pour ta review, je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise !

G6K : Merci, tellement merci ! Tes mots me font toujours un bien fou ! Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira et répondra à tes attentes !

Guest : Rencontre, ok pour ce chapitre, pour le reste il faudra attendre la suite ! Bonne lecture, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Xenarielle93 : Merci pour ta review, merci de ton soutien et de ta fidélité ! C'est fantastique ! Merci, merci, merci !

Alex16 : C'est tout moi, sadique ! Non, je plaisante, j'aurais aimé publier avant, mais c'est vraiment une grosse semaine pour moi, alors... Mais je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre, non? La suite dans pas trop trop longtemps, promis.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_« Lisse-moi, farde-moi. Colore mon absence. Désœuvre ce regard qui méconnait la nuit. »_

Yves Bonnefoy

* * *

Jasper prit une nouvelle gorgée de bière, tout en regardant, amusé, Alice et Edward se faire des mamours. Ils sont encore dans les prémices de leur relation, se dit-il. Ces moments où on ne peut pas se détacher l'un de l'autre. Ils en étaient presque écœurants, et les prémices commençaient à durer cependant. Ils dégoulinaient toujours de niaiserie, même un an après. Pas étonnant quand on connaissait Alice, cependant. Elle se passionnait pour la mode, les vêtements, et toutes ces fêtes commerciales, la saint valentin en premier lieu. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, à lui. Et il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait le genre d'Edward.

- Ah, au fait, vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai eu au téléphone aujourd'hui, dit-elle justement.

Il échangea un regard amusé avec son ami. La copine de ce dernier s'excitait pour un rien.

- Bree…

Edward l'interrompit avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin.

- Wouaoh, t'as eu ta collègue au téléphone aujourd'hui ! Ca pour une nouvelle !

Elle lui sourit, pas dupe. Et le frappa dans l'épaule.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi un peu, tu veux ! C'est pas qui j'ai eu au tel, mais ce qu'elle m'a dit. Une jeune fille s'est pointée au bureau cet après-midi, disant qu'elle voulait retrouver la maison de son enfance. Mais elle avait aucune idée de où c'était. Elle le lui a décrit, mais Bree vient à peine d'arriver.

- Ouais enfin elle est là depuis un an quand même, intervint Jasper qui connaissait bien la jeune fille.

Alice avait eu la brillante idée de la lui faire rencontrer, pour un rendez-vous arrangé, quand Maria et lui avaient rompu, quelques mois auparavant. Elle s'était mis dans la tête qu'il avait le cœur brisé, alors que c'était lui qui avait rompu, et qu'il lui fallait un « rebond ». Et quand Alice avait quelque chose en tête, pas moyen de la faire changer d'avis. Mais même pour elle et ses idées toujours plus farfelues les unes que les autres, lui présentait une jeune fille de 19 ans, à lui qui en avait 25, ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle.

- Ouais, mais de là à connaître Houston par cœur. Bref, elle m'a décrit les lieux au téléphone, et c'était chez vous. Enfin, chez toi maintenant, Jasper.

Il lui sourit, moqueur.

- Je ne vois rien d'extraordinaire là-dedans.

- Je ne sais pas, Bree m'a dit que la nana était bizarre. Et qu'elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Il y a peut-être une histoire incroyable derrière tout ça.

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ! Elle s'excitait et s'enthousiasmait pour un rien.

- Si tu t'imagines que je vais me mettre à scruter mes voisins et les espionner pour assouvir ton besoin impérieux de ragots, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, petite Alice.

- Ah t'es pas drôle, lui sourit-elle. J'ai juste trouvé la coïncidence intéressante, et je voulais vous le raconter. Mais il faut toujours que vous vous foutiez de ma poire, tous les deux.

Bon, pour sa défense, elle était un peu pompette.

- Mais non mon cœur, répondit Edward en souriant, pas tout à fait net lui non plus, dis, tu n'irais pas nous chercher trois autres bières.

- Tu sais que tu as un popotin toi aussi, et qu'il serait intéressant que tu apprennes à t'en servir.

Son sourire se fit plus coquin, et Jasper sut qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre.

- Tu ne te plains jamais de la façon dont je m'en sers d'habitude, lui susurra-t-il, d'une voix rendue forte par l'alcool, à l'oreille.

Et forcément, elle gloussa.

- Oh pitié, intervint Jasper, prenez vous une chambre, bon sang !

Edward lui renvoya un sourire goguenard alors qu'Alice se levait pour se diriger vers le bar. Elle en aurait pour un long moment vu la foule qui s'y agglutinait. Il suivit des yeux sa copine, alors que Jasper finissait son verre.

- Comment va ton frère ? Ca fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu dans le coin.

- Ça va. L'internat en médecine n'est pas facile, il a beaucoup de boulot, et avec ta sœur et ses envies de femme enceinte… enfin, je ne l'ai certainement pas vu depuis aussi longtemps que toi.

- Comment se passe la grossesse ? Quand je pose la question à Rose, elle me parle de trucs que je ne veux pas entendre, genre sa vessie, sa libido, le fait qu'elle ne puisse plus voir sa…, enfin, tu vois quoi. J'ai arrêté de lui poser des questions.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

- Elle n'en est qu'à trois mois et demi de grossesse. On le voit à peine son ventre. Je crois surtout qu'elle adore être enceinte, et qu'elle adore en parler.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'elle attendait ça.

Le visage de son ami se ferma instantanément.

- Je sais. Elle a assez fait pression sur Emmett comme ça.

- Tu veux dire quoi, là ? Qu'elle l'a forcé à se marier, et qu'elle lui a fait un enfant dans le dos ?

Sa voix n'était pas accusatrice, ni énervée, il posait vraiment la question par curiosité. Sa sœur était tout à fait capable de faire ça, mais il savait qu'elle aimait énormément son mari, et que ce dernier le lui rendait bien, donc il n'y avait aucune raison de voir les choses ainsi.

- Tu sais très bien qu'Emmett la vénère, t'inquiète pas. Mais il aurait voulu attendre, tu sais, pour…

Bien sur. Quel idiot ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

- Comment il le vit ? Je veux dire, de s'être marié sans elle ?

Edward haussa les épaules.

- Ça lui broie le cœur, évidemment. Tout comme le mien. Il ne se voit pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre d'être la marraine de son premier enfant. Il attend. Il espère. Il s'inquiète. Comme moi, d'ailleurs. On est tous morts de trouille.

Jasper ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne s'imaginait pas faire tout ça sans sa sœur à ses côtés. Il ne s'imaginait pas Rose disparaître de sa vie, du jour au lendemain. Même si elle était vraiment chiante et garce quand elle le voulait, et que grandir avec elle n'avait pas toujours été une partie de plaisir. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'angoisse et le manque. Et encore, Rosalie était sa grande sœur. Il savait qu'Emmett et Edward s'inquiétaient doublement, parce qu'elle était si jeune quand elle était partie. Sans oublier la culpabilité. Ils pensaient avoir foiré quelque chose. Qu'elle n'avait pas eu assez confiance en eux pour se tourner vers eux.

Et les questions. Et si elle l'avait fait ? Mais qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose en chemin ? Et si… ? Et si… ? Et si… ?

- Où en sont les recherches ? finit-il par demander.

Edward sursauta, surpris dans ses sombres pensées, et soupira.

- Toujours au même point. C'est-à-dire au point mort.

Il frissonna en prononçant ce denier mot, et Jasper sut parfaitement quel genre de pensées traversait son esprit. Et il s'empressa de changer de sujet.

- Vous faites quoi après ? Peter organise une petite soirée chez lui, vous vous joignez à nous ?

- Non, j'ai pas trop la tête à ça. Et puis tu sais bien qu'Alice n'est pas une de ses fans.

- Parfaitement ! répondit la jeune femme qui justement, venait de les rejoindre.

Elle disposa les trois bières sur la table et s'assit sur les genoux de son petit-ami.

- Et puis j'ai préparé un programme spécial pour nous deux. Désolée Jasper, tu n'es pas invité.

Celui-ci s'esclaffa.

- J'espère bien. Aucune envie de participer à vos… réjouissances. Rien que le fait de le mentionner va certainement me donner des cauchemars pour les trois mois à venir.

Edward rit. Mission accomplie, se dit Jasper. Il croisa le regard d'Alice, et sut sans aucun doute qu'elle avait parfaitement compris le sujet de leur conversation avant qu'elle ne les rejoigne, et qu'elle prendrait le relai pour changer les idées d'Edward. Même si Alice n'était pas du tout son type, et qu'il n'aurait très certainement noué aucun lien avec elle si elle n'était pas sortie avec Edward, il avait appris à l'apprécier. Elle avait le cœur sur la main, une énergie du tonnerre, et aimait son ami de tout son cœur. Il n'en demandait pas plus.

* * *

Il était près de quatre heures du matin quand Jasper rejoignit son appartement. D'habitude, il restait plus tard, mais l'alcool était vite redescendu après le départ d'Edward et d'Alice et il n'avait pas eu le cœur de se bourrer la gueule à la soirée de Peter. Du coup, la fatigue avait rapidement prit le dessus, et il avait décidé de rentrer.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur et tourna à droite. Il chercha la bonne clef dans son trousseau et releva la tête avant de parvenir à sa porte.

Et s'immobilisa. Devant sa porte se tenait quelqu'un. La tête renfoncée dans son sweet à capuches, la personne était recroquevillée sur elle-même et semblait dormir. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_

Il s'avança lentement, et en approchant, se rendit compte que c'était une jeune femme, frêle, presque maigre. Il approcha la main de son épaule et la lui secoua doucement. Elle sursauta et frappa sa main avec la sienne. Il se recula promptement.

- Hey ! Mais tu es qui, toi ?

Qui il était ? Eh bien le propriétaire de l'appartement devant lequel elle se trouvait, pardi ! Alors, le plus naturellement possible, il lui répondit, un petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

- Je vis ici. En fait, tu stationnes devant la porte de mon appartement.

Elle regarda la porte, puis ses pieds à lui, puis la porte à nouveau.

- Oh.

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle avait l'air tellement déçue. Il n'aurait pas su dire quelle était l'expression de son visage, parce qu'il était presque entièrement recouvert par une capuche trop grande, et qu'elle gardait la tête résolument baissée vers le sol, mais il l'entendit au son de sa voix. Il ne manqua pas non plus les petits reniflements qui suivirent, et il sut qu'elle pleurait, ou qu'elle retenait ses larmes.

- Est-ce que tu … tu me cherchais ?

- Non, je… je cherche Emmett et Edward Cullen.

Alors ça, il ne s'y était pas attendu.

- Ils vivaient ici avant. En fait, Edward était mon colocataire. Il a déménagé il y a peu de temps.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Tu les cherches pour quelle raison ?

Aussitôt, il la sentit sur la défensive.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Sa voix était agressive.

- Si, je crois bien que si. _Il perdait patience_. Je les connais. Ce sont des amis. Emmett est mon beau-frère, alors je pense que ça me regarde, surtout si on considère que tu faisais le pied de grue devant mon appartement. Et quand je parle à quelqu'un, j'aime savoir à qui je m'adresse, ou au moins pouvoir voir son visage.

Alors elle releva la tête.

Et sa respiration se bloqua.

Il ne sut ce qui le choqua le plus. Son visage tuméfié, son œil en cocard, sa lèvre fendue.

Ou ses yeux. Ses yeux qui lui rappelèrent immédiatement ceux d'Emmett et d'Edward. Il n'eut pas une seconde d'hésitation. Devant lui se tenait Isabella Swan.

* * *

Elle avait changé. Elle avait vieilli. Même plus qu'elle n'aurait du, et il sut immédiatement que la vie n'avait pas été tendre avec elle. Elle gardait constamment une distance deux un à deux mètres entre eux. Une distance de sécurité. Sans oublier l'aspect de son visage. Et la façon dont elle se tenait les côtes lui indiquaient que son visage n'était pas la seule partie de son corps où elle était blessée.

Et dire qu'il en avait parlé avec Edward un peu plus tôt. Enfin, il n'y avait pas là une grande coïncidence. Edward et Emmett parlaient constamment de leur sœur.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Quoi dire.

Elle était agressive. Elle était sur la défensive. Elle n'aimait pas les étrangers. Ça se voyait. Elle le défiait du regard. Elle était combattante. Fort, aussi. Ça collait parfaitement à la description que ses frères faisaient d'elle. Et puis il avait vu de nombreuses photos d'elle. Les garçons en avaient plusieurs dans leur portefeuille, qu'ils gardaient partout avec eux. Dans leurs voitures aussi. Et plein leurs appartements. Ce visage le hantait lui-même depuis quatre ans. Il était comme un fantôme dont la présence était lourde partout autour de ses deux amis.

Et elle était là. Enfin.

- Ils… ils ne vivent pas loin d'ici. Tes parents sont ici aussi.

Sa respiration se coupa à la mention de ses parents. Il ne sut pas comment l'interpréter.

- Tu … tu sais qui je suis ?

Elle semblait réellement surprise. Il se demanda pourquoi un instant. Et puis se rappela qu'ils étaient devant l'entrée de son appartement, sur le pallier dans le couloir.

- Bien sur que je le sais. Tes frères parlent de toi sans arrêt. J'ai vu des milliers de photos de toi, à tout âge. J'ai parfois l'impression que je te connais. Ils vont être… tu leur as manqué tu sais. Ils sont tellement inquiets pour toi.

Il s'avança vers elle, elle recula. Qu'avait-elle vécu ces quatre dernières années ? Sans argent, sans papier. Où était-elle, bon sang ?

- Entrons, Bella.

- Non, c'est bon. Dis-moi juste où je peux les trouver.

- Et te laisser vagabonder seule dans les rues de Houston à cette heure de la nuit ? Bien sur ! Si je fais ça, tes frères vont me tuer.

Elle sourit. Enfin. Un vrai sourire. Mince, mais authentique. Et il sentit une partie de la tension qui l'habitait se relâcher. Elle avait l'air si fragile. Il la sentait à deux doigts de prendre ses jambes à son cou, et il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'échapper. Il devait la convaincre de rentrer, et appeler ses potes. Maintenant.

- Bella, rentre s'il te plait. Je t'assure que je ne te ferais aucun mal. On va rentrer, et on appellera tes parents…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il les mentionna à nouveau, et la panique envahit ses traits.

- Non. Non non non. Pas mes… pas mes parents. S'il te plait. Pas mes parents.

- Ok. Ok ok ok. Tes frères alors ? Tu veux bien que j'appelle tes frères.

Silencieusement, elle hocha la tête.

- Ok, Bella. Je vais ouvrir l'appartement, et on va entrer. Et je vais les appeler, d'accord ?

Il parlait d'une voix douce, autant que possible. Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à la porte, et elle recula. Il eut peur un instant qu'elle ne s'enfuie à toutes jambes, mais elle ne fit que maintenir cette distance qui le tuait. Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas la brusquer. Et il devrait en parler avec ses frères. Mais il était sur qu'ils seraient si heureux de la retrouver qu'ils ne diraient pas un mot. Dans un premier temps cependant. Parce qu'Emmett et ses grosses palourdes mettraient les mains dans le plat très vite, et il avait la colère facile. Il voudrait savoir. Edward ne dirait rien, mais ça le tuerait à petit feu. Il envisagerait tous les pires scénarios. Enfin, ça ne changerait pas énormément.

Il ouvrit la porte, et s'avança dans la pièce. Rompre le contact visuel pendant quelques instants l'angoissa, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans l'entrée s'il voulait qu'elle rentre dans son appartement. Elle ne supportait apparemment pas la proximité avec des étrangers.

Elle finit par risquer un œil à l'intérieur. Puis mit un premier pied, hésitant, dans la pièce. Et elle finit par rentrer complètement. Il soupira discrètement alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux quelque chose à boire, à manger ? Tu veux peut-être prendre une douche ? J'ai de la pommade quelque part dans la salle de b…

- C'est bon, ça ira. Je peux prendre soin de moi par moi-même, merci.

Ah, il l'avait vexé. Mauvais mouvement. Il était psy, bon sang. Il aurait du mieux savoir. Mais pour sa défense, habituellement il avait un dossier suivant le patient. Habituellement, il connaissait à la fois mieux et moins le patient. Mieux, parce qu'il avait ses antécédents, moins parce qu'il ne faisait pas partie de la famille de sa famille. Façon de parler. Et elle n'était pas une patiente.

- Ok, je… installe-toi. Je les appelle.

Il retourna dans l'entrée. Il voulait un peu d'intimité pour passer ce coup de fil. C'était important. Il se permit de s'arrêter une seconde. Une seconde pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Une seconde pour faire le tour des implications que cela signifiait. Une seconde pour sourire.

* * *

Alors, alors? Première rencontre Jasper/Bella? Qu'en pensez-vous? J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Des reviews, des reviews ! Que pensez-vous d'Edward? D'Alice? De Jasper? De Bella? Sur ce, bonne fin de journée, et peut-être bonne fin de semaine, je ne sais pas quand je publierais la suite. Vous n'aurez pas trop à patienter, promis !


	6. Chapter 6

Résumé : Aout 2009 : Esmée Cullen monte réveiller sa fille Bella, mais ne la trouve pas dans sa chambre. Son mari et ses fils Emmett et Edward rentrent, inquiets et décident de prévenir la police. Deux jours plus tard, sa voiture est retrouvée à la gare, une lettre adressée à ses parents sur le siège passager. Elle est partie. Et depuis le temps, sans elle, passe.

Pairing : Jasper Withock, Isabella Marie Cullen.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire est de moi.

Rating : M. Juste au cas où.

Genre : Family, romance.

Note de l'auteure : Alors mes p'tits loups ! D'abord, merci, merci ! Merci de me suivre, merci de vos reviews, merci de votre enthousiasme ! Ce chapitre est important, et donc ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude ! Je ne me voyais pas le couper en deux et vous laisser sur votre faim une fois de plus ! Mais du coup, je n'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance ! Plus rien du tout, rien de rien, à part quelques lignes et des idées à foison ! Il va donc falloir que je me mette fissa à l'écriture ! Je ne vous promets rien cependant, mais je vais essayer de faire au plus vite ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et bon week end !

Réponse aux reviews :

Xenarielle93 : Merci pour ta review super complète ! Je suis heureuse que tu aies apprécié la première rencontre Jasper/Bella. Rien d'extraordinaire, mais l'amour au premier regard, je n'y crois pas. Je pense que ce n'est pas de l'extérieur mais de l'intérieur qu'on tombe amoureux (je ferais cependant une exception pour Johnny Depp, oh et pour James Campbell Bower, Ryan Gosling, … enfin tu vois, quoi…). Enfin bref, ça viendra un peu plus lentement. Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. Bonne lecture.

Kyssou : Eh bien… Je ne dirais pas ça… Bon peut-être un peu…

Madyvi : Désolée, je ne contrôle pas l'apparition des reviews. Il arrive qu'elles n'apparaissent que longtemps après. Mais merci pour celle-ci ! Désolée de ne pas avoir publié la suite avant, tu dois déjà être partie. Peut-être n'as-tu pas internet là où tu es, auquel cas tu liras ça en rentrant, et peut-être d'autres chapitres si j'ai écrit la suite. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ça me touche énormément ! Bonne lecture J

Cendrillon49 : Merci beaucoup et voici la suite !

Larosesurleau : et oui et oui ! Lol, voici la suite J

Kiara : Salut Kiara ! Merci pour ta review, et ne t'inquiète pas, j'adore quand on m'écrit un roman ! Je sais que le résumé ne résume pas vraiment l'histoire, c'est plus un prélude, mais c'était fait exprès, je ne voulais rien dévoiler, laisser un peu de suspense faire son œuvre… Pour ce qui est des quatre ans où elle n'est pas partie, on peut déjà voir qu'elle ne sortait jamais non accompagnée, même pour faire des courses… D'autres réponses plus tard ! Bonne lecture J

G6K : Voilà une petite dose ! Enfin, une grande dose même puisque ce chapitre est plus long ! Profites-en bien, je n'ai plus rien d'écrit en avance, et je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir m'y remettre. Dans pas trop longtemps quand même, promis ! Bonne lecture J

Camelia Bella : Vous demandez, j'exécute ! Voici les frangins !

Ste7851 : La suite, la suite, la suite… la voici !

Rosabella01 : Moi aussi j'ai troooooooooooop hâte de connaître la suite, lol, puisque je ne l'ai pas encore écrite ! J'ai en tête ce qu'il va se passer, mais c'est parfois flou J Ne reste plus qu'à l'écrire !

Natasha35150 : Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Et arrête de m'appeler sadique, oh ! Lol.

Emichlo : Merci, merci ! Espérons que ça continue !

Grazie : Ah je suis contente ! La voici, la suite ! Et merci de m'envoyer tout ce courage, je crois que je vais en avoir besoin J

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_« Qui n'a pas connu l'absence ne connait rien de l'amour. »_

Christian Bobin

* * *

Un son répétitif la sortit des limbes du sommeil. L'esprit d'abord encore embrumé d'avoir été réveillée en plein milieu de sa nuit, elle ne comprit tout d'abord pas d'où venait ce bruit. Elle crut un instant qu'il s'agissait de son réveil, puis reconnu la sonnerie de son téléphone. Téléphone qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle hésita un instant à sortir du lit, puis remit la couette sur sa tête. Elle sourit, la tête dans l'oreiller quand le téléphone arrêta de sonner.

Pour s'y remettre presque immédiatement après. Prestant contre l'imbécile qui appelait au milieu de la nuit, elle se leva.

- Pas moyen de dormir tranquillement. Ce sont mes dernières nuits pleines avant…

Un sourire fleurit ses lèvres à cette pensée, et c'est un peu moins énervée qu'elle saisit son téléphone. Elle fronça les sourcils. Jasper ne l'appelait jamais au milieu de la nuit. En fait, tous ceux qui la connaissaient ne l'appelaient jamais en plein milieu de la nuit. Au risque de réveiller le dragon. Surtout si elle couvait un petit.

Bref, elle s'égarait. Elle décrocha l'appel alors qu'elle revenait vers le lit et se glissait de nouveau sous la couette.

- T'as intérêt à avoir une raison en béton. Je compte mes nuits avant que l'alien que j'ai dans le ventre ne veuille…

- Rosalie.

Et juste comme ça, elle se tut. Le son de sa voix… c'était important.

- Tu peux me passer Emmett s'il te plait ? Je n'arrive pas à le joindre sur son portable.

Bon, ça n'était pas Emmett. Rien n'était arrivé à Emmett.

- Il est à l'hôpital. Il était de garde. La dure vie des internes. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Jaz ?

- Vas le chercher, Rose. Maintenant. Et rejoignez-moi à l'appartement.

C'était définitivement mauvais.

- Pourquoi ? Oh mon Dieu, il est arrivé quelque chose à Edward ?

- Non. Ce n'est pas Edward Rose.

- C'est qui alors ?

- C'est Bella.

Le choc la fit taire. Une première, aurait certainement dit Emmett. Oui, mais Emmett justement…

- Que, quoi ? Comment ça c'est Bella ?

- Elle est là.

- Jasper, est-ce que tu veux bien dire quelque chose qui a du sens s'il te plait.

- Elle est là, Rose. Dans mon appartement. Je suis rentrée il y a vingt minutes et elle était devant ma porte. Tu veux bien aller chercher ton mari maintenant s'il te plait ?

Merde. Alors elle était rentrée. Il était temps. Bon sang, il fallait qu'elle le dise à Emmett. Il fallait que…

- Ok. Je file. Est-ce que… est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Je… je ne sais pas, Rose. Je ne peux pas trop t'en parler là…

- Ok, je vois. J'y vais. Toi, appelle Edward. Il sera certainement là avant nous.

- C'est ce que j'allais faire.

Et elle raccrocha. Elle s'habilla rapidement, sans prendre même conscience des vêtements qu'elle enfilait. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Quand elle avait connu Emmett, elle avait déjà disparu. Et voilà qu'elle réapparaissait, comme ça.

Elle attrapa ses clefs de voiture, et fila jusqu'à l'hôpital. Une fois garée devant, alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, elle s'arrêta cependant. Remit ses mains sur le volant, et prit un instant pour souffler. Puis elle repartit.

Elle arpenta les couloirs de l'hôpital pendant un moment, sans le trouver. Elle s'arrêta au bureau de l'accueil, et reconnut une infirmière.

- Heidi, est-ce que tu sais où est Emmett ?

- Hey salut Rose. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui. Est-ce que tu sais où il est ?

Devant son air affolé, l'infirmière haussa un sourcil mais n'insista pas.

- Aucune idée. Tu veux que je regarde sur le planning, voir s'il est en train d'opérer ?

- Oui, s'il te plait fais ça.

Elle tapa sur son ordinateur pendant quelques secondes, une éternité pour Rosalie.

- Non, il n'opère pas. Mais il est en réunion.

- A quatre heures du matin ? demanda Rosalie, sidérée, et elle entendit elle-même sa voix monter dans les aigus.

L'infirmière lui fit un petit sourire, rassurante. Quoi, elle pensait qu'elle soupçonnait son mari d'avoir une aventure à l'hôpital ? Rosalie n'y aurait pas même cru si on lui avait montré les photos. Emmett ne lui ferait jamais un truc pareil.

- Il y a eu un grave accident de voiture il y a une demi-heure. Réunion de crise entre les médecins de garde et les internes.

- Ouais, une nuit de garde classique en somme. Heidi, je dois voir mon mari. C'est urgent.

Le ton de sa voix dut alerter l'infirmière, parce qu'elle lui dit de la suivre. Elles prirent l'ascenseur, quelques couloirs, puis tombèrent sur un bureau d'accueil, vide à cette heure de la nuit, devant une porte close d'où des voix provenaient.

Heidi prit le téléphone et se tourna vers elle.

- Je vais les prévenir.

- Pas la peine, répondit Rosalie, alors qu'elle s'élançait vers la porte.

Elle l'ouvrit en grand, à peine consciente des cris de l'infirmière derrière, et tomba sur une salle pleine de blouses blanches qui la fixèrent sans rien dire. Puis, elle reconnut un visage.

- Rose ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il y a un problème avec le bébé ?

Elle fit non de la tête, un peu intimidée tout de même par tous ces docteurs qui la regardaient comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

- Tout le monde va bien ?

Elle acquiesça, toujours sans dire un mot.

- Euh… eh bien, hum, pourrais-tu attendre ? On est en plein réunion là et…

- C'est Bella, Emmett. C'est ta sœur.

Son visage, et tout son corps même, se figea. Et elle eut peur un court instant qu'il ait même arrêté de respirer. Puis lentement il se leva, et sortit de la pièce. Elle se retourna vers la salle pleine de médecins qu'il venait d'abandonner sans rien expliquer et se sentit obligée de se justifier.

- Sa sœur a disparut il y a quatre ans. Nous pensons l'avoir retrouvée. Est-ce que…

Le médecin qui se trouvait en queue de table balaya ses explications d'un geste de la main.

- Je suis au courant. Carlisle… enfin, il est tout excusé. Et s'il a besoin de quelques jours de congés…

- Merci, répondit Rosalie en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle rejoignit Emmett à l'extérieur qui s'était assis sur l'une des chaises de la salle d'attente et dont le regard était évasif, perdu là où elle ne pouvait pas le rejoindre. Dans ses souvenirs. Elle s'accroupit face à lui.

- Est-ce qu'elle est… ?

Mince, elle ne lui avait encore rien dit. Elle se dépêcha de le rassurer.

- Non, non. Elle est chez Jasper.

Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Chez Jasper ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, chéri. Jasper a appelé pour dire que quand il était rentré, elle était là, à vous attendre, Edward et toi devant la porte d'entrée.

Il se releva immédiatement, comme frappé par la foudre.

- Allons-y.

Et il se mit à courir. Elle eut même du mal à le suivre.

* * *

Jasper regarda son téléphone et fit de nouveau défiler les numéros de ses contacts. Rosalie s'occupait de prévenir Emmett. Elle ne voulait pas que ses parents sachent. Il n'y avait plus qu'Edward à prévenir. Il appela une première fois, puis une deuxième, et enfin, la troisième fois, au bout de quelques sonneries, une voix essoufflée décrocha.

- Merde, mec. Tu pouvais pas attendre encore cinq minutes.

- Désolé Ed', mais c'est urgent.

- Ça a intérêt, j'étais légèrement occupé si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- C'est Bella.

Il y eut un très long silence au bout du fil. De longues minutes passèrent.

- Comment ça… c'est… c'est Bella ?

Sa voix chevrotait. Jasper comprenait à quel point ce devait être difficile pour lui. Mais il était porteur d'une bonne nouvelle.

- Elle est là, Edward. Elle est chez nous. Enfin chez moi. Elle a du penser que vous vivriez toujours là. Elle… elle est assise sur mon putain de canapé. Elle vous attend.

- Enfin, chuchota-t-il.

Il y eut un bruit sourd, et Jasper sut que le téléphone était tombé. Il allait raccrocher quand une petite voix fluette se fit entendre.

- Jasper, c'est Alice. Est-ce qu'elle va bien.

Jasper soupira. Il n'avait rien dit à Rosalie, mais finalement il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être du.

- Physiquement, elle a quelques hématomes, mais rien de dramatique. Psychologiquement…, c'est une autre histoire. Elle a peur de tout. De moi en particulier je crois. Et à côté de ça, elle se laisse pas démonter. Je sais pas, Alice. Je sais pas. Tu devrais peut-être prévenir Edward.

- Ok. On arrive.

Et elle raccrocha.

Lui, il rejoignit la jeune femme qui était sur le point de chambouler leurs vies au salon. Elle était assise sur le canapé. Elle avait ramené ses genoux devant elle, et les avait entourés de ses bras. Elle semblait tétanisée, et à l'affut. A peine fut-il entré dans la pièce qu'elle se figea.

* * *

Bella regarda Jasper entrer lentement dans la pièce. Mais c'était qui ce type, bordel ? Pourquoi ses frères avaient-ils déménagé eux aussi ? Personne ne voulait qu'elle les retrouve ou quoi ? Il finit par s'assoir sur le fauteuil en face d'elle, et la regarda. Elle n'aimait pas sa façon de la regarder. Elle avait l'impression qu'il savait des choses sur elle qu'il n'aurait pas du savoir, qu'elle voulait que personne ne sache.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Jasper.

- Bella, lui répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il eut un grand sourire amusé.

- Oui, je sais.

Et comme ça, ils ne dirent plus rien pendant une vingtaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que de violents coups soient portés à la porte. Aussitôt, Bella se tendit. Des flashs de souvenirs remontèrent à la surface, et elle se sentit paniquer. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne chose finalement qu'elle se soit enfuie. Là-bas, au moins, le pire était arrivé, elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Maintenant, elle se sentait comme traquée. Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Elle se mit debout et recula lentement jusqu'à la fenêtre, alors que Jasper allait ouvrir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dehors et trouva que c'était quand même vachement haut. Elle était sure de se casser quelque chose, dans le meilleur des cas. Mais elle ne pensa plus à rien quand elle entendit la voix chevrotante d'Edward qui murmurait.

- Elle est là ?

Elle entendit presque Jasper sourire quand il répondit.

- Dans le salon.

Et comme ça, aussi simplement que ça, il entra dans la pièce, suivit d'une petite nana toute fine aux cheveux noirs de jais coupés courts, et dont les yeux pétillaient de malice. Mais Bella n'y fit pas attention, elle avait les yeux rivés sur son frère.

Il avait vieilli. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il avait à peine vingt et un ans. C'était un jeune homme. Maintenant il était adulte et ça se voyait. Il avait laissé tomber les jeans troués et trop grands, et les tee-shirts de couleur flashy. Dommage, pensa-t-elle, elle l'aimait bien dedans. Mais il fallait avouer que ce nouveau style lui allait particulièrement bien. Ses traits s'étaient durcis aussi.

Il balaya rapidement la pièce du regard, la cherchant. Puis il l'avisa et arrêta ses yeux sur elle. Elle pouvait voir les larmes qu'il tentait de ne pas faire couler s'amonceler au bord de ses yeux. Ceux-ci oscillèrent entre son œil et ses lèvres, puis revinrent sur ses yeux.

- Bella, murmura-t-il une fois de plus, et elle se précipita dans ses bras.

Il la réceptionna avec douceur, ne faisant aucun geste brusque. Mais la serra très fort.

- Tu m'as manquée. Tu m'as tellement manquée. J'avais tellement peur de ne plus jamais te revoir.

Puis il attrapa son visage à deux mains et l'éloigna un peu, un tout petit peu de lui pour pouvoir regarder son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Oh ça, répondit-elle avec toute la nonchalance dont elle était capable, ce n'est rien. Je… ils…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que de nouveaux coups se firent entendre à la porte. Plus forts encore, et Bella sut que c'était Emmett et sa force brute. Pour autant, elle ne put s'empêcher de se raidir dans les bras d'Edward, et ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Mais Bella n'avait plus d'yeux que pour la porte.

- Ouvre-moi, bordel, entendit-elle crier derrière la porte.

Jasper dut ouvrir parce que 30 secondes plus tard, Emmett déboulait dans la pièce comme lorsqu'il courait sur le terrain de football lorsqu'il était au lycée. Il la regarda juste un instant avant de dégager Edward, qui en rit, et de prendre Bella dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à son cou comme une forcenée, et il la souleva.

- Merde, Belli-bear, tu nous as fait attendre quatre ans putain. Quatre ans ! J'ai cru que… et là t'es là, enfin.

Il parut penser à quelque chose et la fit retomber sur ses pieds.

- Ne prévois pas de filer à l'anglaise parce que je t'en empêcherais. Il est hors de question que tu repartes. Plus jamais, Belli-Bear, et s'il faut que je t'enchaine pour m'en assurer, je le ferais.

Encore une fois, elle frissonna. Jasper l'avait remarqué la première fois, il le remarqua cette fois aussi. Mais il ne dit rien. Nota juste mentalement ces deux phénomènes, et ce qui avait paru les causer.

- Et si on s'installait ? Intervint la voix chantante d'Alice.

Ils rirent un peu, parce que ça ne leur avait pas même traversé l'esprit. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé ; Bella au milieu, entourée de ses deux frères, chacun tenant fermement l'une de ses mains. Alice vint s'assoir sur l'accoudoir à côté de Jasper et Rosalie prit l'autre fauteuil.

Bella se sentit très vite mal à l'aise. Extatique de retrouver une partie de sa famille, mais très mal à l'aise alors que tous la fixaient. Ses frères avec adoration, Jasper avec curiosité, le petit lutin semblait sur le point de la manger tout cru. Quand à la grande blonde, elle en frissonna.

- Bon, bah, hum… hey, vous ne me présentez pas ?

Edward et Emmett parut remarquer la présence de leur amie et femme respectives, ce qui fit rire Alice, beaucoup moins Rosalie. Emmett prit la parole, clairement mal à l'aise.

- Bella, je te présente ma femme Rosalie. Et aussi la maman de la petite graine qui pousse dans son ventre.

Le regard de Bella tomba sur le ventre en question, d'où rien ne dépassait. Mince, elle allait être tata. Et elle avait une belle-sœur ! Elle remonta le regard pour rencontrer celui de la belle-sœur en question. La reine des glaces apparemment.

- Oh ! dit-elle, et il y eut un silence gêné.

- Je… commença son frère, je voulais… t'attendre pour me marier. Je voulais…

Elle balaya ses hésitations d'un geste de la main, avant de la poser sur le bras de son frère.

- Arrête Emmett. Ça me tue de ne pas avoir été là à ton mariage, mais je n'étais pas là justement. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, d'accord ? Je ne t'en veux pas.

Il lui sourit, rassuré. Edward serra sa main plus fort et elle se tourna vers lui. Il murmura, hésitant :

- Tu ne repars pas, pas vrai ? Tu ne vas pas refiler sans rien dire, hein ? Tu reste pour de bon ?

Elle mordit sa lèvre, hésitante. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle désirait plus au monde. Mais pour autant, pouvait-elle se permettre de faire cette promesse ? Et s'ils revenaient la chercher ? Elle lui dit une vérité douloureuse, même si elle savait qu'ils ne comprendraient pas.

- Promis, je ne vous quitterais pas, sauf si on m'y contraignait.

Edward sourit et soupira, soulagé. Tout le monde arbora un sourire. Même Rosalie, bien que le sien soit très très discret. Mais Jasper ne sourit pas. Il avait remarqué son hésitation. Et il avait remarqué le « pas » aussi. « Pas », et non « plus ». Elle avait dit je ne vous quitterais pas, et non je ne vous quitterais plus, ce qui le perturbait. Et puis, elle avait ajouté le « sauf sous la contrainte ». Pourquoi ? Il se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas côtoyé des gens peu fréquentables et qu'elle en avait peur, avant de secouer la tête. Son boulot lui prenait vraiment trop la tête, et il commençait à tout analyser. Mais trop d'analyse tuait l'analyse, et on en arrivait à s'imaginer des choses. Pour autant, au cas où, il garda toutes ces pensées dans un coin de sa tête, avant de passer à autre chose.

- Bon, intervint Emmett, et si tu nous disais où tu étais passé ces quatre foutues dernières années, hein ?

Bella se tendit, et crispa la main qui était emprisonnée dans celle d'Emmett. Elle souffla fortement, plusieurs fois, avant de se décider.

- Non.

- Comment ça, non ? demanda Emmett, de plus en plus énervé.

- C'est non. Je reviens, je rentre pour de bon, si vous voulez toujours de moi, bien sur. Mais je ne vous dirais pas où j'étais.

Edward s'y essaya, lui aussi.

- Mais enfin, Bella, on a le droit de savoir, tu crois pas ?

Le bruit qui s'échappa de la bouche de Rosalie indiqua à Bella qu'elle en pensait tout autant.

- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je suis désolée. Si ça ne vous convient pas, je peux repartir. Mais je ne peux rien vous dire. Je ne pourrais jamais rien vous dire.

Emmett s'énerva, cria, tempêta. Edward la supplia, et les trois autres les regardèrent, atterrés. Mais Bella ne flancha pas. Elle ne pouvait rien leur dire. Elle ne supporterait pas le regard sur leurs visages s'ils venaient à apprendre certaines choses. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec eux s'ils étaient au courant. Oh, bien sur, elle pourrait leur dire certaines choses. Mais plus ils en apprendraient, et plus ils deviendraient curieux, plus ils fouilleraient. Et elle ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver.

Jasper finit par calmer tout le monde.

- Ça suffit, cria-t-il d'une voix mesurée et tempérée.

- Mais… tenta Emmett.

- Non. Stop. Ça n'est pas le moment.

Emmett parut capituler.

- Ok. Plus de question. Mais si tu crois que papa va se contenter de ça…

- Arrête Em, tu sais bien que papa se contentera de peu tant qu'elle revient. D'ailleurs, ils arrivent quand ?

Il tourna la tête vers Jasper, c'était clairement à lui qu'il posait la question. Celui-ci eut l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

- Ils n'arrivent pas. Bella a demandé à ce qu'on ne les prévienne pas.

Aussitôt chaque visage présent dans la pièce se tourna vers elle, et elle ne sut quoi dire. Alors elle baissa les yeux. Emmett entoura ses épaules de son bras, et Edward se déplaça pour s'agenouiller devant elle. Il posa les deux mains sur ses genoux et lui parla d'une voix basse.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas voir papa et maman, Bells ?

- Bella ? intervint Emmett après quelques minutes.

D'une toute petite voix, comme si elle n'était encore une enfant, la voix tremblotante, Bella leur répondit.

- Ils sont partis.

- Quoi ?

- Ils sont partis, dit-elle d'une voix plus forte.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle pouvait bien leur dire cela, ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa vie d'avant, avec sa vie fantôme.

- Je suis allée à Phoenix avant de venir ici. D'autres habitaient la maison. Notre maison. Je savais plus où aller.

Emmett soupira. C'était en quelque sorte à cause de lui qu'ils étaient revenus habiter ici.

- Bella… je suis désolé. Ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le choix. Maman… maman ne sortait plus de la maison. Elle avait tellement peur que tu reviennes, et qu'elle ne soit pas là. Elle ne voulait même plus sortir une heure, pour faire les courses. Papa était très inquiet. Et puis on a eu des soucis, ici, et… il a pensé que ce serait une bonne chose de bouger. Mais les nouveaux habitants de la maison, on leur avait laissé la nouvelle adresse, on leur avait parlé de toi, ils auraient du…

- Ils n'étaient pas là, le coupa-t-elle.

Edward soupira. C'était ce qu'ils avaient tous craint. Enfin, une de leurs craintes. Que Bella veuille rentrer à la maison et qu'elle ne les y retrouve pas. Il ne put même imaginer qu'elle ait fait demi-tour et soit retournée à sa vie, quelle qu'elle soit.

- Bella, tu… tu n'imagines pas ce que ça a été pour eux. Pour nous tous. On a… on ne savait pas…

Sans qu'il le veuille, les larmes coulèrent. Il les avait essuyé sitôt sortis de la voiture, quand ils étaient arrivés chez Jasper, tout à l'heure. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle ne le voit pleurer. Ce devait être jour de joie, et non de drame.

Elle le vit pleurer, et son cœur se brisa. Ils méritaient tellement des explications. Ils méritaient tellement de savoir. Mais ça ne leur amènerait aucun bien. Savoir qu'elle n'était pas partie de son plein gré n'amènerait que colère et culpabilité.

- Je sais. Je suis désolée.

Emmett serra plus fort encore ses épaules.

- Il faut que tu les voies, Bella. Ne leur fais pas ça.

Elle hésita. Si elle n'avait pas voulu les voir, c'est parce qu'elle était persuadée qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire de son retour. Pourquoi, sinon, auraient-ils déménagé ? Elle avait peur, aussi. Peur de se faire disputée, peur qu'ils lui en veuillent, peur de les avoir déçus. Mais elle avait aussi terriblement envie de les revoir. Elle avait toujours été la chouchoute de la famille, et ça n'avait d'ailleurs jamais posé problème à ses frères. Elle était la petite dernière, la seule fille aussi. Elle avait envie d'être choyée à nouveau. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas occupé d'elle, sainement. Tellement longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas aimée, vraiment aimée.

- D'accord. Mais pas maintenant. Il est 5 heures du matin.

- Ok. Mais ils seront levés dans deux heures, tu sais.

Sa bouche devint pâteuse, ses paupières lourdes et ses bras tout flasques. Elle eut tout à coup plus de mal à tenir la tête droite.

Jasper fronça les sourcils. Elle avait l'air éreintée.

- Depuis quand tu n'as pas dormi, Bella ?

Elle lui sourit, un peu vaseuse.

- Hum… j'ai dormi trois heures la nuit dernière, je crois.

- Tu es venue comment jusqu'ici ?

- En train. Et de la gare, à pieds.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Elle devait être au bout du rouleau !

- Ok, tout le monde. Je crois qu'elle a besoin de sommeil. Un grand besoin de sommeil. Alors on va repousser la rencontre avec tes parents de quelques heures, et elle va dormir.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

- Tout le monde va prendre un peu de repos, je crois qu'on en a tous besoin.

Emmett et Edward se regardèrent. Et Jasper sourit. Les connaissant, ils allaient se battre pour ramener Bella chacun chez soi. Mais vu son état de fatigue, il n'était pas question de la bouger.

- J'ai une chambre d'amis, les mecs. Elle reste dormir ici. Vous aussi, si vous voulez.

Alice intervint pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

- Je vais rentrer avec Rosalie, j'irais dormir chez vous Emmett. Bella, je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontrée. Je suis Alice, au fait, puisque Edward a un peu zappé les présentations.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard mortifié. Il n'avait quand même pas fait ça, si ? Mais Alice gloussa, compréhensive.

- T'inquiète, je me suis moi-même oublié avec tout ça. _Puis à l'intention de Bella_. Je suis la copine de ce grand zigoto. On vit ensemble. On se revoit bientôt, Bella. Je suis sure qu'on va bien s'entendre, toutes les deux. Allez, Rose, ouste !

Celle-ci embrassa Emmett, lança un au revoir général assez évasif et fila. Pendant ce temps, Bella s'était levée. Mais ce fut plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter, et elle se sentit tomber. Edward fut le plus rapide à réagir, et la réceptionna.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Alors, là, vous avez de quoi faire ! Que pensez vous de... eh bien, de tout ? De Bella, de Jasper, de Rose, d'Emmett, d'Edward, d'Alice, ...? D ces retrouvailles, de leurs réactions? Dites moi tout ! Un bon week end à tous !


	7. Chapter 7

Résumé : Aout 2009 : Esmée Cullen monte réveiller sa fille Bella, mais ne la trouve pas dans sa chambre. Son mari et ses fils Emmett et Edward rentrent, inquiets et décident de prévenir la police. Deux jours plus tard, sa voiture est retrouvée à la gare, une lettre adressée à ses parents sur le siège passager. Elle est partie. Et depuis le temps, sans elle, passe.

Pairing : Jasper Withock, Isabella Marie Cullen.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire est de moi.

Rating : M. Juste au cas où.

Genre : Family, romance.

**Note de l'auteure : Bon, je crois que je ferais mieux de m'excuser. Ça fait un bon moment que je promets cette suite, et elle n'arrivait pas. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me mettre à l'écriture en ce moment. Encore une fois, désolée. Je vais essayer de faire des efforts. En attendant, voici le dernier chapitre en date. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ****J**

Réponse aux reviews : 

Camelia Bella : Merci pour ta review ! Et désolée de l'attente !

Larosesurleau : Merci de me suivre autant, de t'impliquer dans l'histoire, avec les personnages… J'espère que la suite te plaira.

G6K : Je crois que j'ai même pris trop mon temps. Comme d'habitude, je sais où je vais mais je ne sais pas comment y arriver… Enfin bref. Contente que ces premières retrouvailles t'aient plu, j'espère que les suivantes te plairont tout autant ! Bonne lecture, et merci de me suivre ici et ailleurs J

Kyssou : Bonne question ! J'adore les blagues douteuses d'Emmett, mais je crois qu'il serait de bon ton d'attendre encore un peu. Il est plutôt bouleversé pour le moment et je crois que même lui n'en a pas le gout pour l'instant. L'avenir nous le dira !

Cendrillon49 : Oui, mais… quatre ans c'est long tu sais. Parfois il faut continuer sa vie quand même. Mais merci pour ta review, et merci de me lire. A bientôt j'espère.

Caalypso94 : Merci ! Contente que tu aies aimé, j'espère que tu trouveras celles-ci aussi émouvantes sinon plus ! Bonne lecture J

Emichlo : Merci J Bonne lecture !

Invit : Si, si, bien sur. Parce que c'est Bella Cullen. Dans mon histoire en tout cas. Je n'ai pas repris le schéma habituel. C'est la fille biologique d'Esmé et Carlisle, sœur d'Emmett et Edward. Tu vois ? Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !

Grazie : Merci de me suivre sur mes deux histoires. Désolée pour l'attente, dans les deux cas lol. En parlant de retrouvailles avec les parents, les voici. J'espère qu'elles te plairont. Merci encore, bonne lecture J

Axelle : Je sais, je sais. C'était cruel. Mais d'un autre côté j'entretiens le suspens, lol. Merci pour ta review, qui m'a vraiment fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Bonne lecture, et à bientôt j'espère.

Rosabella01 : Merci pour ta review, et désolée pour l'attente ! Pour ce qui concerne ses « belle-sœurs », eh bien, nous les verrons plus par la suite. A voir, donc… Mais je vais essayer de respecter ces deux personnages et leurs trames de caractère pour cette fic… Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère.

Natacha35140 : Eh bien les voici les voilà, les tant attendues ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre ! Merci encore et bonne lecture J

Diana : Merci infiniment ! Pour l'évolution des choses, il va falloir attendre encore un peu, mais en voilà un morceau. Bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère J

Mixou : Merci ! Et voici la suite !

Goldfish : Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Voici ce que tu demandais, avec beaucoup de retard, désolée J Bonne lecture !

Maggie-Lovely : Merci, merci, merci ! Voici la suite !

Drusilla 452 : Merci de me suivre, et de l'avoir reviewée ! Et mise en alerte ! Voici la suite, qui s'est faite attendre je crois, lol. Bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère !

Madyvi : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu continueras de me lire J

Robsten Cindy : MERCI ! lol. Contente que tu sois rentrée dans l'histoire tout de suite, ça veut dire que je fais bien mon boulot ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et que tu continueras de me lire !

Nina 12 : J'adore tes reviews, j'espère pouvoir te compter parmi mes lecteurs encore longtemps ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Merci encore, et bonne lecture !

Ali : Désolée de t'avoir fait tant attendre, et j'ai bien peur de ne pas devenir meilleure par la suite pour respecter mes dates butoirs ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tous ces compliments ! Wouaoh ! Merci encore, et bonne lecture. A bientôt j'espère !

Fuyuki417 : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu trouveras la suite tout aussi intéressante !

Tia 63 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle répondra à quelques unes de tes questions ! A bientôt j'espère, et bonne lecture J

Clélianina : désolée pour le retard, c'est juste que généralement, enfin comme toujours quoi, je m'emballe au début, suis prise d'une frénésie d'écriture tout d'un coup, et d'un seul coup, l'envie part, et je me bats pour savoir comment écrire ma suite, lol. Mais je vais faire des efforts, promis. Sinon, merci pour ta review, voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture J

* * *

Chapitre 7

_« S'il doit y avoir la guerre, qu'elle ait lieu de mon temps, afin que mon enfant puisse connaître la paix. »__ de Thomas Paine. _

* * *

Lorsque Jasper se leva, il était déjà 11 heures du matin. Pour autant, il était plutôt fier de lui. Vue l'heure à laquelle ils s'étaient tous couchés, il aurait pensé ne pas se réveiller avant 14 heures, au moins. Il prit une douche rapide, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il mit la machine à café en marche, sortit les céréales, la brioche, le nutella, le jus d'orange, ... Bella aurait faim, quand elle se lèverait. Il se sentait bien. Ces retrouvailles lui mettaient du baume au cœur. Et elle allait bientôt retrouver ses parents, c'était son petit miracle personnel. Même s'il n'avait rien fait. Même si cela ne le concernait pas totalement.

Toujours souriant, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis, dont il ouvrit la porte tout doucement. Il ne tenait pas à les réveiller, juste s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. A la vue qui s'exposait devant lui, son sourire s'élargit davantage encore. Bella était allongée au milieu du lit. Edward lui faisait face, sa main dans la petite menotte de sa sœur, leurs fronts presque collés l'un à l'autre. Emmett était de l'autre côté, sur le dos, un bras lui barrant le front. Mais sa main tenait fermement celle de sa sœur. Il avait toujours admiré à quel point ils pouvaient être proches. Il l'avait vu en côtoyant Emmett et Edward, et il l'avait deviné en les entendant parler d'elle, ces dernières années. Il aurait aimé être aussi proche de Rose en grandissant. Ils s'étaient rattrapés depuis, bien sur, mais ça n'était pas pareil.

Il était en train de boire son café quand Emmett et Edward le rejoignirent. Sans dire un mot, un énorme sourire aux lèvres ne quittant pas leurs visages, ils se servirent une tasse de café et s'attablèrent avec lui.

- Elle dort encore ? Demanda Jasper.

- Hum hum, répondit Edward, alors qu'il paraissait ailleurs.

- A quoi tu penses ?

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, toujours dans ses pensées.

- A ton avis ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle a bien pu foutre pendant quatre ans.

Jasper lui sourit, conscient que le silence de sa sœur devait être difficile à supporter pour lui, pour eux deux, même, à en voir la mine d'Emmett.

- Surtout avec les marques qu'elle a sur le visage. Tu crois que… tu crois qu'on la frappait, là où elle était ?

Ses deux amis le regardèrent fixement, et il savait qu'ils le lui demandaient parce qu'il était psy, qu'ils espéraient qu'il aurait un début de réponse à leur donner. Mais il n'était pas magicien, et il l'avait vu, quoi ? Une heure et demie depuis qu'elle était revenue dans leurs vies. Il n'avait pas vraiment pu se faire une idée fiable. Mais il devait avouer que cela le tourmentait. Il n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser depuis qu'elle avait franchi le seuil de son appartement.

Il finit par soupirer.

- Je ne sais pas, les gars. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Elle a des réactions bizarres, c'est sur. Je l'ai vue se figer, par moments. Quand tu as frappé à la porte, Ed', elle a sauté sur ses pieds, et elle s'est rapprochée de la fenêtre, comme si elle était prête à s'enfuir. Mais, je me fais peut-être des idées, elle avait peut-être juste peur de votre réaction.

Ils soufflèrent de concert. Ils avaient espéré avoir un début de réponse, de toute évidence. Emmett reposa sa tasse de café, plus fort que nécessaire. Il se leva, marcha un peu dans le salon avant de revenir et de demander d'une toute petite voix :

- Tu crois qu'on la battait ? Ses marques ont l'air récentes, et je n'en ai pas vu de plus anciennes mais…

- Non, intervint une toute petite voix sur leur gauche.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers Bella, qui venait d'apparaitre du couloir. Avait-elle tout entendu ? Elle s'approcha de son frère, leva une main, comme pour la poser sur l'épaule d'Emmett, puis parut se raviser.

- Ces marques n'ont rien à voir, Em'. Je…

Elle baissa la tête, comme vaincue.

- Carjacking. J'ai… quand j'ai comprit que papa et maman n'habitaient plus la maison, j'ai un peu… disjoncté. Et, hum, après, j'ai, enfin j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Quand je suis revenue à moi, il était tard et je n'avais plus d'essence. Je suis allée jusqu'à la banlieue de Phoenix. C'était le milieu de la nuit. Je me suis arrêtée dans une station-essence… Ils étaient trois. L'un s'est… occupé de moi, pendant que les deux autres s'occupaient de la voiture. fin de l'histoire.

Jasper baissa les yeux. Il se dit qu'il avait un début d'explication, là, devant ses yeux. La raison pour laquelle elle avait l'air constamment aux aguets, les bleus sur son visage, son regard craintif, … finalement, ça n'avait peut-être aucune relation avec la vie qu'elle avait vécu ces quatre dernières années. Son cœur se serra. Quelle malchance. Elle se décidait enfin à revenir à la maison, à revenir dans sa famille, et il fallait que ça lui tombe dessus. A ce moment précis.

Emmett et Edward fermèrent les yeux, très forts. Des scénarios plein les yeux. Quand ils les rouvrirent, ceux d'Emmett étaient plein de culpabilité. Ceux d'Edward, eux, de questions et d'inquiétude.

- Quand tu dis qu'ils se sont occupés de toi…

Elle parut comprendre immédiatement, tressaillit en pensant à ce qu'il avait faillit lui arriver, mais s'empressa de rassurer son frère.

- Il n'a pas eu le temps de faire ce à quoi tu penses, si tant est qu'il en avait l'intention. Une voiture est arrivée, et il a filé.

Ils soupirèrent tous trois de soulagement et elle les regarda, amusée. Son ventre grogna, et ce fut leur tour d'être amusés.

- Assieds-toi, Bella. Lui dit Jasper. Et mange.

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Pourtant, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps, ils furent étonnés de la voir rassasiée en si peu de temps, et, surtout, avec si peu de nourriture. Ses frères allaient répliquer quand elle quitta la table du petit-déjeuner, mais Jasper leur fit signe de se taire et ils abdiquèrent. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, et il se doutait qu'il leur faudrait choisir leurs batailles. Qui plus est, elle allait retrouver ses parents, et il imaginait à quel point cela devait lui tordre le ventre.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre installés dans le range rover d'Emmett, prenant une direction inconnue de Bella. Et cela lui semblait si irréel. Elle allait chez ses parents, mais n'avait aucune idée d'où ils vivaient, alors qu'Emmett semblait pouvoir prendre cette route les yeux fermés. Celui-ci conduisait sans dire un mot, Jasper installé sur le siège passager de l'avant. Edward lui tenait la main, tous deux assis à l'arrière du véhicule. Personne ne pipait mot, et une certaine tension s'était tranquillement installée dans l'habitacle. Elle savait qu'elle était nerveuse, alors que les autres étaient presque excités.

Ils finirent par sortir de la route pour rentrer dans ce qui semblait être une propriété privée, au vue de la barrière ouverte qu'ils franchirent. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus Bella se sentait tendue, nerveuse. Les retrouvailles avec ses frères ne s'étaient pas trop mal passées, même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait fait que retarder l'échéance, retarder les questions. Elle ne savait pas si son père accepterait aussi bien son silence. Après tout, il y a quatre ans, il n'avait pas très bien prit leur dernière discussion, et la violente dispute qui s'en était suivie ne quittait pas son esprit. Elle voulait retarder le début de ses études d'un an, et voyager à travers l'Europe, seule. Lui, voulait qu'elle commence médecine, immédiatement. Maintenant, avec quatre ans de retard, avec quatre ans de trop, elle comprenait mieux sa réaction. Maintenant qu'elle avait vu ce que la vie pouvait réserver de noirceur, de solitude et d'emmerdes, pour ne parler que du meilleur ; maintenant qu'elle avait été responsable de plus jeunes qu'elle, maintenant qu'elle les avait aimés, elle le comprenait bien mieux. Son refus ne signifiait que son inquiétude, à la voir partir et voyager, seule ; à la voir affronter la vie et sa décrépitude, sa déchéance, seule. Mais serait-il toujours en colère ? Serait-il toujours si impartial ? Ordonnant des réponses qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui donner, pour leur bien à tous ?

Elle se sentit sortir de ses pensées par une plus forte pression sur ses doigts, et quand elle releva la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Edward, interrogateurs et souriants. Elle regarda derrière lui et aperçut le ranch. Ils étaient arrivés.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

- Peut-être… peut-être que vous feriez mieux d'y aller d'abord.

Emmett, qui n'était pas encore sorti de la voiture, lui non plus, se retourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Bella ?

Elle lui sourit faiblement. Ses mains tremblaient, ses fesses étaient lourdement enfoncées dans le siège et ses jambes flageolaient.

- Ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de les préparer. Surtout Maman…

Emmett, qui s'apprêtait à protester, fut interrompu par Jasper qui s'était fait plutôt discret jusque là.

- Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise idée Em'. Je pense qu'il est préférable de les prévenir, avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent face à elle. Ta mère est… eh bien elle est fragile.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

- Hors de question de te laisser dans la voiture. Hors de question de te laisser seule.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, ou s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'enfuit à toutes jambes et qu'il ne la revoit plus jamais ; mais elle ne posa pas la question.

- Reste avec elle, Em'. De toute façon, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois préposé pour cette.. situation.

Ce dernier fit semblant d'être outré.

- Insinuerais-tu que je manque de tact ? Ou de délicatesse.

Son frère lui sourit, de connivence.

- Les deux, frangin. Les deux.

Il ne dit rien de plus, et s'extrait de la voiture en même temps que Jasper, qui avait déjà ouvert sa porte. Bella eut du mal à laisser partir la main de son frère, ce qu'il remarqua. Il lui fit un petit sourire en coin, d'encouragement, serrant sa main une dernière fois avant de la lâcher. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Emmett avait attrapé son autre main et la tenait fermement dans la sienne, même si de devant du véhicule, sa position ne devait pas être aussi confortable. Elle regarda son frère et son ami s'éloigner du véhicule et rentrer dans la maison sans frapper.

Ce qu'elle n'aurait pas osé faire. Ce confort, cette familiarité qu'elle n'avait plus. Elle sentit la piqûre de la jalousie s'insinuer sournoisement dans son cœur. Elle avait perdu quatre ans de sa vie. Eux non. Bien sur, elle ne leur souhaitait pas. C'était d'ailleurs bien pour cela, en partie, qu'elle se taisait. Mais ça n'était pas juste. Rien de tout cela n'était juste. Elle se savait un peu égoïste, un peu hypocrite aussi. Rien n'avait été facile pour eux. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jalouse, et amère un peu. La rancœur n'était pas facile à oublier.

* * *

Esmée Cullen arrangeait un bouquet de fleurs dans un vase quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses enfants. Enfin, de l'un de ses garçons. Elle avait prit l'habitude de dire « ses enfants », incluant ainsi d'une certaine façon sa fille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête et d'espérer, juste un instant, pas même une seconde, qu'il s'agissait de sa fille qui rentrait enfin à la maison. C'était la même chose à chaque fois qu'un visiteur franchissait la porte de la maison, à chaque fois que le téléphone sonnait, à chaque fois que… Elle savait que cela brisait le cœur de son mari et de ses fils, ce regard déçu et triste qui peignait ses traits quand elle s'apercevait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, qu'ils le comprenaient, et qu'ils le ressentaient aussi, chacun à sa manière.

Cette fois-ci ne fut pas différente, quand elle avisa Edward et Jasper entrer dans la pièce, et elle détourna le regard vers son bouquet aussi rapidement qu'elle le put.

- Maman.

Le ton de son fils cadet l'alarma immédiatement. Et elle releva les yeux vers lui. Elle n'arriva cependant pas à déchiffrer son regard comme elle le faisait à chaque fois, mais sut que quelque chose était différent.

- Où est papa ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. S'il voulait leur parler à tous les deux en même temps, c'était que ce qu'il avait à leur dire était important. Et il n'était pas venu avec Alice, mais avec Jasper, qui était psy. Ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

- Dans son bureau, là-haut. Certainement. Pourquoi ?

Edward ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et fila chercher son père à l'étage. Esmée se sentit faiblir et dut s'assoir. Que se passait-il, bon sang ? Ne souffraient-ils déjà pas assez de la perte de Bella ? Et ce fut à ce moment précis que cela fit tilt dans sa tête. C'était à propos de Bella. Ce devait être à propos de sa fille. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'interroger Jasper que déjà Edward et Carlisle descendaient, son mari les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait pas eu plus de chance ni plus de réponses à ses questions qu'elle, apparemment. Son mari vint s'assoir à ses côtés, tandis que Jasper et Edward restaient debout, en face d'eux. Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de parler.

- C'est Bella ?

Ils parurent tous deux surpris, qu'elle ait compris si vite ou qu'elle ait pensé à cela alors que cela n'avait rien à voir, elle ne le sut pas, mais Carlisle n'avait pas même sourcillé à ses côtés ; il devait en être arrivé aux mêmes conclusions. Elle voulait que ce soit cela, et en même temps ne le voulait pas, ayant peur de ce qu'elle allait apprendre.

- Oui, dit Edward, qui d'un coup, ne semblait plus savoir comment leur annoncer la nouvelle. Oui, c'est Bella.

Et il se tut. Devant les mines plus qu'inquiètes des parents de ses amis, Jasper leva les yeux au ciel et décida de prendre le relai.

- Elle va bien, s'empressa-t-il de préciser.

Les yeux d'Esmée s'agrandirent de surprise, et un fin sourire, hésitant, vint étirer ses lèvres. Carlisle, lui, semblait statufier.

- Vous l'avez retrouvée ?

Jasper sourit à ce patriarche de famille, qu'il avait toujours beaucoup considéré, avec respect. Et qui, aux dires de ses deux fils, avait prit dix ans d'un coup le jour où sa fille avait disparue. Ce que sa famille ignorait, ou en tout cas ne réalisait pas pleinement, c'était à quel point il se sentait coupable de la fuite en avant de sa cadette. Et de l'absence de nouvelles qui en avait suivie. Il savait, lui, qu'ils seraient tous deux les plus faciles à convaincre qu'il ne leur fallait lui poser aucune question, qu'elle n'y répondrait pas de toute façon. Parce que tout ce qu'ils désiraient, c'était qu'elle soit saine et sauve, et qu'elle rentre à la maison. C'était le cas, et cela leur suffirait, pour le moment.

Alors il continua.

- Quand je suis rentré chez moi cette nuit, elle se trouvait sur le pas de ma porte.

Il fut interrompu par Esmée, qui tentait de réaliser pleinement ce que cela signifiait pour eux.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle est ici, au Texas ?

Il lui sourit. Il avait l'impression d'être le Père Noël, devant un enfant qui n'avait jamais reçu de cadeaux.

- Oui.

- Où ?

- Il faut que je vous dise deux ou trois petites choses avant.

Edward s'assit, pensant que ce serait le plus difficile. Carlisle posa cependant une question qu'ils auraient préféré éviter.

- Tu dis hier soir ? Enfin, cette nuit. Pourquoi… pourquoi… n'est-elle pas venue ici avant ?

Les deux garçons prirent une expression gênée.

- Quand elle a voulu rentrer à la maison, elle s'est rendue à Phoenix. Dans votre ancienne maison. Les propriétaires n'étaient pas là, mais elle a pu voir que vous aviez déménagé, et, je crois… je crois qu'elle a pensé que vous ne vouliez pas qu'elle vous retrouve.

Il avait pensé qu'ils crieraient leur indignation, à quel point c'était insensé. Au lieu de cela, ils restèrent silencieux et fermèrent les yeux. Ils s'en voulaient.

- En voulant mettre de l'essence pour venir ici, en espérant que ses frères n'auraient pas déménagé, elle a été victime d'une bande de petits caïds qui lui ont volé sa voiture et qui l'ont tabassée. Elle va bien, rajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Ils ne s'en voulurent pourtant qu'encore plus. Carlisle, particulièrement. Alors comme ça, son bébé, sa petite fille qu'ils avaient cherchée pendant des années, avait voulu rentrer à la maison. Et eux, ils n'étaient pas là. Ils étaient partis. Ils l'avaient abandonnée. Jasper poursuivit, se disant qu'il était préférable d'en finir au plus vite, pour qu'ils puissent retrouver convenablement leur fille.

- Apparemment, elle a prit le train, et ensuite elle a cherché l'appartement. Je suis rentré vers quatre heures, et elle était juste là. Juste là. J'ai voulu vous appeler, mais… elle a refusé, alors j'ai appelé ses frères, et ils se sont précipités à la maison. Ils l'ont convaincue que vous n'aviez pas voulu la fuir, que vous n'étiez pas en colère contre elle, et voilà.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence.

- Où est-elle ?

La question était venue de Carlisle, alors qu'il l'aurait plutôt attendue de sa femme.

- Il y a deux choses que je dois vous dire encore avant.

L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, devant Jasper, fronça les sourcils et lui indiqua de continuer. Il avait toute son attention.

- Elle est pleine de bleus, à cause de ce qui lui est arrivé à Pheonix, et elle est très maigre. Mais je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée de lui en parler.

- Je ferais en sorte qu'elle se remplume en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Jasper. Est-ce que je peux voir ma fille, maintenant ?

Esmée Cullen était en colère. Jasper savait que c'était rare, et qu'en général ce n'était pas bon. Mais il mit cela sur le compte de son bouleversement.

- Encore une chose.

Il inspira un grand coup.

- Elle ne répondra à aucune de vos questions sur ce qu'elle a fait ces quatre dernières années. Emmett a essayé, assez fort, mais elle a tenu bon. Elle ne veut rien dire, et je crois qu'elle ne dira rien. Si vous voulez que cela se passe bien, je crois qu'il va falloir s'en tenir à ça.

Carlisle s'appuya sur l'épaule de sa femme alors qu'il se rasseyait. Alors ainsi les cauchemars continueraient. Les cauchemars, quotidiens. Sauf que maintenant, ils se concentreraient sur ce qui lui était arrivé, au lieu de ce qui lui arrivait ou de ce qui lui arriverait. Il pouvait faire avec. Il ferait avec. Tant que sa petite fille était en sécurité, auprès d'eux. Quand il releva le regard sur Jasper, il était déterminé.

- On fera comme ça. Où est-elle ?

Jasper le regarda droit dans les yeux, et n'y lut que ce qu'il avait attendu. Carlisle était un père, un père qu'on avait privé de sa fille, et qui ne demandait qu'à la retrouver, qu'importe ce qu'il retrouvait.

- Dans la voiture.

Carlisle parut étonné un instant, mais Esmée s'était déjà élancée vers la porte d'entrée.

* * *

Bella trouvait le temps vraiment très long assise sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de son frère. Pas Emmett, qui lui, n'en revenait pas de tenir dans ses mains celle de sa sœur. Sa petite sœur. Et il se repaissait de la regarder.

Du mouvement attira leur attention sur l'extérieur de la voiture, et Bella vit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir avec fracas. Esmée Cullen se précipita à l'extérieur et chercha un instant la voiture des yeux. Bella souffla un bon coup, sachant que le moment était arrivé, et lâcha la main de son frère. C'était quelque chose qu'elle devait faire seule.

Quand elle s'extirpa du véhicule, Esmée laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé et se mit à courir vers elle. Bella ne réagit que quand elle vit sa mère trébucher et se rattraper de justesse. Alors, là, et seulement là, la situation devint réelle, et elle s'avança à son tour vers elle. Quand les bras de sa mère se refermèrent sur elle, elle s'effondra. Littéralement. Et Esmée suivit le mouvement. Elle entoura les épaules de sa petite fille de l'un de ses bras, et posa l'autre main sur son crâne, lui caressant les cheveux. Elle lui chuchotait « chut, tout va bien. Tu es à la maison. Chut », pour stopper ses pleurs comme elle le faisait quand elle était petite. Pourtant elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle l'avait attendue, longtemps. Elle avait prié pour qu'elle revienne, tempêté auprès des autorités, payé des détectives privés. Elle avait espéré. Et elle était là.

Pourtant sous ses mains, elle sentait les os saillants de ses épaules. Elle n'était pas maigre, elle n'avait que la peau sur les os. Et elle ferma les yeux en tentant de repousser les images de ce qui avait pu arriver à son bébé toutes ces années.

Carlisle se tenait, lui, toujours sur le pas de la porte. Il n'arrivait pas à avancer, incapable de bouger. Elle était là, devant lui. Et c'était irréel, et délirant. Et tellement fantastique. Il se permit de respirer, laissant librement l'air entrer dans ses poumons. Enfin.

Mais il n'osa pas faire un pas. Se demandant si elle lui en voulait toujours. Elle n'était pas revenue pendant quatre ans. Quatre longues années où elle avait du ressasser son ressentiment. Pourquoi, sinon, ne serait-elle pas revenue plus tôt ? Est-ce qu'elle lui pardonnerait ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait reconstruire une relation avec sa fille ? Sa petite fille chérie ? Elle revenait dans leur vie comme elle y était entrée la première fois : comme une magnifique et formidable surprise. Et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire partie de sa vie. Vie qu'elle mènerait comme elle l'entendait, cette fois.

Bella releva les yeux, et vit la silhouette fine et élancée de son père à quelques mètres d'elle. Comme il avait vieilli. Les soucis l'avait fait vieillir trop vite. Soucis dont elle avait été la cause. Elle se retira doucement, et avec réticence, des bras de sa mère. Se leva, hésitante, et amorça un pas, pas plus, vers son père.

- Papa… Je… je suis désolée…

Il parut surpris, un instant, et elle les vit. Les larmes qu'il retenait au coin de ses yeux. Elle ne s'occupa plus de savoir s'il était en colère, s'il lui en voulait. Elle avait peur qu'il ne la repousse, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait envie qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, envie de se sentir en sécurité. Et elle savait que les bras de son père étaient l'endroit où elle s'était toujours sentir le plus en sécurité de sa vie. Alors elle s'élança vers lui.

Il la réceptionna sans problème. Et la serra contre lui comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, ses bras contractés à l'extrême autour de ses frêles épaules.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, mon bébé. C'est moi qui suis désolé.

Et les larmes coulèrent.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, à la prochaine :)


End file.
